Merlin's Life
by Katie Katherine
Summary: These are stories about Merlin's life after Gwen became queen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Love is forever**_

_**Romans 12:9**_

_**Let love be genuine. Abhor what is evil; hold fast to what is good.**_

**Hello. This is my first story. It's about Merlin's life in Camelot. Gwen is queen in all stories. My stories do talk about the bible. I hope you like it. This story is after With All My Heart. Some stories will be in parts. Some will not.**

One day Merlin was in Arthur and Gwen's chambers doing his chores. It had been 5 years since Freya had died in Merlin's arms. Merlin was having a hard time doing his work without grieving over Freya. Then Leon came in.

"Sire, we have found a druid girl. She is in the council chamber." Leon urgently said. So the 4 went to the council chamber. When they went in, there were 2 men beating a girl up.

"You were not given orders to beat this girl up." Gwen shouted angrily. Then the 2 men stopped and backed away. When Merlin saw who it was he gasped and began to cry. He ran to the girl without a second thought.

"Freya!" Merlin cried as he hugged Freya. She hugged him back and they cried.

"Merlin, I've missed you." Freya happily greeted.

"Merlin, how is it you know this girl?" Arthur asked. Merlin and Freya looked up and saw that Arthur was not angry but was confused.

"5 years ago, I lost the woman I loved. When she died part of me died with her. Now that part of me is alive again." Merlin explained tearfully. Then Sir Richard took out his sword just as Freya and Merlin stood up. Sir Richard swung his sword hard at Freya. The sword missed Freya but hit Merlin. It cut through Merlin's shirt and also through layers of skin and muscle. Merlin gasped in pain and began to get breathless.

"Merlin!" Freya gasped. She put her hand on Merlin's wound.

"ÁstrÍce!" Merlin shouted. Both guys went flying back unconscious. Everyone in the court was shocked and started yelling and talking at once. Gwen and Arthur went to Merlin and Freya and were shocked but were not afraid. They smiled sadly at Merlin and Freya and looked around them. Then Sir Richard and Galahad regained consciousness.

"You need to find someplace to hide in the castle. We'll find you when this is over." Arthur kindly whispered.

"Ok. I'm sorry for lying to you." Merlin moaned.

"We'll talk about it later. Now go."

Then Freya and Merlin ran out of the room.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**Addiction is Not the Way**_

_**Philippians 4:8**_

_**Finally, brothers, whatever is true, whatever is honorable, whatever is just, whatever is pure, whatever is lovely, whatever is commendable, if there is any excellence, if there is anything worthy of praise, think about these things.**_

**This story is before season 5. This one is about Merlin going through a hard time but is only making it worse.**

One cold, windy day, Merlin was collecting herbs for Gaius. As he did a man came up to him.

"I see you have suffered much. Take this." The man explained as he handed Merlin a vial of a powdery substance. "It will take all your pain away. You must take it every couple to several hours with water. One table spoon will be enough. If you take it for 4 months then all your pain will be gone."

"Thank you. Are you sure this will be enough?" Merlin quietly questioned.

"Come back every couple of weeks to get more. You won't regret it."

So Merlin took the drug for 3 ¾ months. One day when Merlin was making Arthur and Gwen's bed up Arthur walked up.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Arthur asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Merlin lied.

"You look pale and tired. You have dark circles under your eyes. You had better not be lying to me."

"I'm not."

Then Merlin left the room and didn't know that Gwen was following him. He went into one of the guest chambers and took a glass of water and put a tablespoon of the powder in it. Gwen watched at the door in shock. When Merlin drank the water, she ran to Gaius' chamber. When she went in Arthur and Gaius were talking. They looked up and saw that Gwen was crying.

"Gwen, what is it?" Gaius asked calmly.

"It's Merlin. I was following him and I saw him put this powder in his water and drink it. I think he's addicted to something." Gwen cried sadly.

"Arthur, let's check his room."

So they went to Merlin's room. They searched everywhere. When they went to Merlin closet they found a vial of powder. Gaius tasted it and realized what Merlin had gotten himself into.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned.

"It's morphine. The boy has gotten himself into big trouble." Gaius sighed. They went out of the room with the morphine. Gaius gave Gwen and Arthur a book that talked about morphine. When Arthur was finished he sighed.

"I can't believe Merlin could do this" Arthur sighed.

"I know. Morphine withdrawal isn't deadly but it's very unpleasant. Since he might have been taking it for a while we must be careful. I fear that if he stays in Camelot during the withdrawal that he will get addicted to something else. Arthur I want you to talk to him and warn him about this. Then I want you to take him to a hut that is less than an hour away from here. I want you to take care of him as he goes through this unpleasant process." Gaius explained.

"Ok. I'll do it."

Then Arthur went into Merlin's room and hid. Then when Merlin went in he tried to find the vial of morphine but couldn't find it. As he closed the closet door Arthur was standing right behind him.

"Did you lose something, Merlin?" Arthur sternly asked.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Brother is For Adversity**_

_**Proverbs 17:17**_

_**A friend loves at all times; and a brother is for adversity.**_

**Hello people. Hope you are having a good day. Please remember that why the verse is here is so that you can kind of see where the story is going to go. Please remember that when you write a review to someone that it should be encouraging. DO TO OTHERS AS YOU WOULD WANT THEM TO DO TO YOU. If you encourage others it will help them in small or big ways. If you write something that is not encouraging it will either hurt or discourage the person. I speak for others who know what it's like to be hurt. I don't care what time period a fanfiction story is, all that matters is that you write what you want. Don't be afraid to use your imagination. I love people who do that. Let us be a friend to each other. I pray that you will do that. I am not making anyone feel guilty. All I am doing is warning you about it. Let's make this world a better place.**

It was a warm and sunny spring day; Merlin and Arthur were out hunting. Merlin was constantly stripping over roots and rocks.

"Can you stop being clumsy for 5 minutes, Merlin?" Arthur asked angrily.

"I'm trying but like I said I hate hunting. Back in Ealdor I was bullied because I couldn't kill a rabbit or a deer. Mother says that it's my compassion and that I'm like my father." Merlin replied loudly.

"Shh. I think I hear something coming. Stay behind me."

So Merlin stayed behind Arthur. Then a bandit came out and stayed to run after Merlin.

"Merlin, run. Now!" Arthur sternly shouted. He pushed a shocked Merlin who started to run. The bandit continued to run after Merlin. Merlin ran into a clearing and tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He hit stomach first and gasped in pain as he tried to move his ankle. Merlin rolled over and sat up and tried to move his ankle but it hurt too much. The bandit took a chain and wrapped it around his hand. Then he began to beat Merlin up. He abused Merlin as best as he could and as much as he could. Merlin gasped and cried as he felt his ribs crack and break. He tried to move away but was caught by another bandit.

"Take his jacket, neckerchief, and shirt off. Let's see if his king will rescue him now." The first man evilly said. So the second one did. When he let go of Merlin, Merlin tried to move but was whipped on the shoulder. Merlin hissed as waves of pain passed through him. He looked up to see the first man hit him with a whip. Then the man hit Merlin as many times as he could with the whip. Merlin tried to bite back a scream but was in too much pain. This happened for several minutes. When it was over Merlin was so afraid that he didn't see a hole and he fell into it with a scream. When Merlin looked up he heard yelling and fighting and knew Arthur was there. A minute later Arthur looked down the hole and saw a pale Merlin who was covered in blood.

"Merlin, are you ok?" Arthur asked loudly.

"No. I'm badly injured. I may have a concussion. My leg- I think my leg is broken. It hurts to move it. I know my ankle is but my leg is hard to tell. I can't move. You-you need… to…go get…help." Merlin weakly answered. Then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Merlin don't fall asleep on me. Try to stay conscious till I get back with help. Ok, Merlin?"

Merlin opened his eyes and groaned, "'m tired. Want to sleep."

"You can when we get you out." Then Merlin lost consciousness. "Merlin, are you awake?" No reply." Merlin, wake up."

Arthur realized that Merlin was unconscious and ran to Camelot to get help.

TBC

**I want to thank riddles and secrets and caldera32 for encouragement. Caldera32, I am reading your story Neckerchief Chronicles. I'm on chapter 20 and I think I'm going to burst a lung. It's funny. Riddles and secrets, THANK YOU for reading and liking my stories. It means a lot. To everyone else please like and remember to encourage others. May God give you a good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Friends are forever**_

_**Packing up the dreams God planted **_

_**In the fertile soil of you**_

_**I can't believe the hopes he's granted**_

_**Means a chapter of your life is through**_

_**But we'll keep you close as always**_

_**It won't even seem you've gone**_

_**Cause our hearts in big and small ways**_

_**Will keep the love that keeps us strong**_

**Friends By: Michael W. Smith**

**Hello, everyone. So I want to thank riddles and secrets and Aaronna for your kindness. You 2 can tell me what kind of merlin fanfiction story you want. It must have when, what happens, and if you can a Christian song, verse or passage. Please tell me if it is one of the 3. Please no female Merlin or Arthur and Merlin in love kind of thing.**

It was a rainy day in Camelot. Arthur, Merlin, and the knights were on patrol near the White Mountain. It was cold out and Merlin was starting to get a cold. Merlin went up to Arthur who was looking around.

"Arthur, maybe we should go back before we all get a cold. I think I'm starting to get a cold." Merlin wisely said. Then Merlin felt a tickle in his throat. He coughed so loud that the Saxons nearby heard him and attacked. Arthur and the knights jumped off their horses and fought. One of the Saxons shot an arrow at Merlin. It hit Merlin and scared thee horse causing Merlin to fall off his horse. Merlin heard a crack and knew that he had cracked a rib. He got up and winced painfully. He saw a cave and grabbed Arthur pulling him into the cave. When they got into the cave Merlin used magic to cause a rock fall. Merlin was too close and was severely injured. The knights managed to defeat the Saxons. Several minutes later Arthur regained consciousness. He saw lots of rocks around him. There were a few crakes that let light in. He found Merlin's limp and badly damaged arm and finally found Merlin's face. He gasped when he saw all the bruises on Merlin's face. The right side of Merlin's forehead was covered in blood from 2 wounds. Most of Merlin's body was covered in rocks. Arthur removed the rocks and saw that Merlin was bleeding all over. Merlin's left leg was in a weird angle and Arthur saw that it was dislocated. Then Merlin coughed several times. He opened his eyes and gasped painfully.

"Ow. Where- where are… we?" Merlin weakly gasped.

"We're trapped in a cave. I think you have a concussion. Stay awake. Can you tell me what to do and where it hurts?" Arthur gently explained.

"It… hurts all… over. There is one injury you won't be able to fix."

"What that?"

"I have internal bleeding. I'm going to die."

TBC

**How is Arthur going to react? What will happen to Merlin? Will the knights find them in time to save Merlin? What to find out. Oh and yes I am purposely giving a cliffhanger. I am evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Waiting**_

_**I know, you know**_

_**We all have taken blows**_

_**At times the weight is more**_

_**Than you and I can bear**_

_**I hurt, you hurt**_

_**We live and breathe the word**_

_**But through it all it's good to know**_

_**We need to know **_

_**That Jesus is there **_

_**And you will never have to face the hurt alone**_

**Waiting by 4Him**

**Hello, how are you all? I hope you like this story. This one is between seasons 4 and 5. It would have been Morgana's second year in the hole. So whatever happens Morgana is not to blame.**

One cold and rainy day, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan were in the woods looking for someone.

"Sire, it's been a year since Merlin was captured; He might be dead." Leon sighed sadly.

"He's alive. I know it." Arthur confidently answered. Then they heard twigs snap. They stopped and got off their horses. They got their swords and prepared for attack. Then out of the bushes came a sickly pale Merlin who was shivering and covered in blood, mud, and twigs. Merlin's right arm was clutching his ribs and his left arm was protecting his right arm. Merlin looked as though he was beaten every inch of his life for a year.

"Merlin." Arthur gasped tearfully. Arthur walked over to Merlin and put a hand on Merlin's right shoulder causing Merlin to hiss in pain. "Sorry, Merlin."

"It-it's… o-okay. Can y-you he-help… me… sit… down? I'm… so… t-tired." Merlin moaned weakly.

"Sure. Leon, the blanket from my horse."

Leon did what Arthur said. Arthur helped Merlin walk to the horses. Merlin was panting a lot from pain. Merlin was breathless and was struggling to start awake. As they did Merlin's legs collapsed. If Arthur wasn't there Merlin would have hit the ground.

"Wow, easy Merlin. Take an easy. Let me help walk. Put most of your weight on me. It's ok. You're going to be fine." Arthur encouraged softly. Merlin did and managed to calm his breathing. Then the wind blew causing Merlin to shiver violently. Then Leon came over with the blanket. Arthur wrapped the blanket around Merlin.

"Arthur, I don't feel good." Merlin croaked before vomited on the ground near them. Arthur gently helped Merlin sit down near the tree. Merlin vomited on the ground near them. When he was done Arthur helped Merlin lie down.

"I need some water and cloth. I need to see his injuries." Arthur ordered quietly. The knights got what Arthur needed. When they finished, Arthur began to clean Merlin's torso. As he did, Merlin hissed in pain. Arthur tried to be as careful as possible. When he touched Merlin's left hip, Merlin gasped in pain. When Arthur finished he saw that Merlin was covered in cuts and scrapes. There was a stab wound near Merlin's chest and it was infected. He saw that Merlin was getting weaker and knew that they had to get to Camelot.

"Let's go to Camelot." Arthur demanded loudly. Merlin winced painfully at the noise. "Sorry, Merlin. Keep this blanket around you at all times. You're sick."

"Ok." Merlin moaned. Arthur helped Merlin up and they walked slowly to the horses. When they got to the horse Percival helped Merlin stand up as Arthur got on the horse. Then when Arthur was on the horse Percival and Arthur helped Merlin onto the horse. When Merlin got on the horse they rode to Camelot as fast as they could. Merlin struggled to stay awake. Arthur saw this and started to panic.

"Hey, Merlin, stay awake. You can't fall asleep. Ok?" Arthur panicked.

TBC

**If you have a story you want me to write tell me and I may write it. It must have what season or between which episodes; what happens; who you want in it; If you can, put a verse, passage, or Christian song. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Good Samaritan**_

**This is based off the parable of the good Samaritan. If you want you can look in a bible or on the internet. It's Luke 10: 25- 37. I hope you like this story. Please review or like or do something. **

One day Merlin was coming home from Ealdor to Camelot. He walked near the woods and listened as the birds chirped peacefully. He smiled as he saw the sun shine through the canopy of trees. He was less than half way to Camelot. There was a village half a mile away. It was a hot day and Merlin knew that he had to be careful. Then he was attacked by bandits that appeared from nowhere. They tortured every inch of his body and stripped him from anything he had. Then they ran off into the woods. Merlin laid on the ground half dead and very ill from the heat. It was evening when a peasant saw that Merlin was near death and passed by on the other side. That night Merlin prayed.

"Please God, help me. I need help. I need you. Please send someone to help me." Merlin prayed. He tried to use his magic but was too weak and the spell drained his energy. As the time passed Merlin got weaker and sicker. It was morning when a druid came by. He too passed by on the other side. It was a very hot day and Merlin's wounds were starting to get infected. By noon he started to have convulsions that got worse each time. After each convulsion Merlin would gasp in pain and breathlessness. He was right in the middle of a convulsion when a noble man who hated magic and peasants came by. When he saw Merlin he had compassion and kneeled down next to Merlin. He took a blanket and wrapped it around Merlin's body. He saw that Merlin was semi-conscious and helped Merlin some water. Then he put Merlin on his animal and took him to the nearest inn. He helped Merlin into bed and began to treat his wounds.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**Life is Hard**_

_**Life- sometimes such a bully**_

_**It sneaks up and knocks us to the ground**_

_**Life- seems to show no mercy **_

_**Well it laughs at us and kicks us when we're down**_

_**Well I've been there in the shadow**_

_**And Time has taught me this**_

_**If we look over it's shoulder we'll see**_

_**That our God is **_

**Bigger Than Life by, 4Him**

**Hello, SO the story Life that I wrote is going well. 4 nice reviews that have encouraged me. I know that it didn't have a lot of details so I promise the next stories will. Thank you so much **_**riddles and secrets**_** for liking and reviewing my stories. You are my main support. **

It was summer in Camelot. Each day was hot and humid with no rain. They were having a draught and people were not doing so well. Merlin was very busy working for Arthur and then helping Gaius with people who had heat exhaustion or heat stroke. Merlin was working himself much harder than he should have been. He got up very early in the morning and didn't go to sleep till very late. He only got 4 hours of sleep each night. Merlin also started to help the sick farmers take care of their farms. One morning Merlin woke up a few hours late.

"Oh, no." Merlin gasped weakly. He tried to get p quickly but felt a wave of nausea hit him and he laid down.

"Merlin, get your lazy backside out here." Arthur shouted from the main room. Merlin got up and went out.

"Sorry, sire. I just woke up. I'll be there in a few minutes." Merlin weakly sighed. Merlin looked up at Arthur and Arthur saw that Merlin was pale.

"Are you ok, Merlin?" Arthur asked gently.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Then Arthur left the room. Merlin got dressed and did his work. While Merlin worked with Gaius, Gaius saw Merlin's hands were bleeding and looked as though he was over working. They were bruised up pretty bad. He grabbed Merlin's hands and looked at Merlin's palms.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius questioned.

"It's nothing. I'll put something on them before I go work in the field." Merlin moaned breathlessly.

"You have been working too hard. Too many people have gotten a heat exhaustion or a heat stroke. I don't want you to get sick."

"I'll be fine Gaius. Don't worry. I need to go water one of the farmer's field."

So Merlin went to the field not knowing that Daegal had heard and ran to Arthur's chambers. As Merlin worked he started to get very sick. He started to feel very weak so he got up and tried to get to some shade. As he stood up his legs collapsed. He took some cool water from the bucket and tried to cool himself. When he did, he got up and walked to some shade. He didn't see where he was going and tripped on a root and fell, hitting his head on a rock and passed out.

TBC

**Will Merlin be found before it's too late? Will Daegal be the one to save the day? Read chapter 17 to find out. Chapter 17 will be posted in about 10 days.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**When I am Afraid**_

_**When I am afraid I will trust in thee -Psalms 56:3**_

**Hello, I think a lot of you would like a story where Merlin is sick. So here is the first part. Most of my stories will be in parts. I love to make you fall out of the chair with cliffhangers. Enjoy!**

One cool fall day, Gaius went to wake Merlin up for work. He went into Merlin's room and smiled when he saw that Merlin was in bed sleeping peacefully. He went to the side of Merlin's bed and shook Merlin's shoulder. He woke up and moaned.

"Merlin, it's time to get up. You're going to be late for work." Gaius gently said.

"'m tired." Merlin slurred. Gaius took the blankets off Merlin who yelped. Merlin got up and tried to walk but swayed on his feet. Gaius saw this and helped Merlin sit. Merlin moaned as Gaius helped him sit on the bed. "I don't feel good. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Try to hold it in. Just lie back."

"I can't. It hurts all over."

SO Gaius helped Merlin lie down and get under the blankets. Then Merlin leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. Gaius calmly whispered to Merlin. When Merlin was done Gaius put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"You're starting to run a fever. You won't be going anywhere any time soon. Now go back to sleep. How do you feel?" Gaius sadly said.

"Weak, tired, really hot, and thirst. It hurts to breath. My head hurts really bad. I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"It's ok. Do you want anything?"

"Some water. My throat's dry and sore."

"Ok. When I came back I'll try to figure out what you have. Ok?"

"Ok."

So Gaius went out to get Merlin some water. When he went out Daegal came down stairs.

"Where's Merlin?" Daegal asked.

"He's sick. I need to figure out what it is. Eat your breakfast. Maybe when you're done you can go see Merlin." Gaius quietly answered. Then Gaius got what he needed and went to see Merlin. Daegal sat down at the table and ate his breakfast quietly. He could hear Gaius raise his voice at Merlin who was being stubborn. When he was done eating he washed the dishes. Then he went upstairs to see Merlin. He saw that Gaius was trying to give Merlin a sleeping draft. Merlin kept moving his head and refused to take the sleeping draft. Then Merlin got very weak and Gaius managed to get Merlin to dink the sleeping draft. When Merlin was asleep Gaius finished checking Merlin.

"DO you know what he has?" Daegal asked quietly.

"No but whatever it is, this is only the beginning." Gaius replied sadly.

TBC

**What does Merlin have? Will he be ok? How will Daegal react to Merlin's illness? Read chapter 18 to find out. (Chapter 18 will be posted soon.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Freezing**_

_**Is it unfair to say that You are leading,**_

_**Then try and face this mountain on my own,**_

_**Why am I scared, I've never stopped believing,**_

_**And you never left me alone.**_

_**Well, I can get ahead of where you've led me to,**_

_**But I will trust Your heart enough to wait for You…**_

**Until by Mark Harris**

**Hello, everyone. Hope you are having a good day. This story is what happens if Merlin were to have hypothermia while on patrol with Arthur and the knights. Enjoy! Please remember that the verse, passage, or song isn't there to make you feel guilty because you are a sinner but to help you understand what the world can do and what you can do to stop it.**

It was winter in the kingdom of Camelot. Merlin, Arthur, and the knights were out on patrol when they came to a cliff.

"Which way do we go? It's starting to snow." Merlin asked softly.

"We should head back to Camelot. I don't want us to get trapped out here in the snow." Arthur ordered. So they did. Then out of thin air an arrow hit Merlin's horse causing Merlin and the horse to fall down the cliff. "Merlin!" Then they saw the Saxons run at them. So Arthur and the knights got off their horses and fought. It took a few minutes for them to defeat the Saxons. When they did, Arthur looked down the cliff.

"Sire, Merlin fell 15 meters. He may not have survived." Leon sadly said.

"You said that he may not have survived. I'm going down there. Percival, Gwaine, go find a place where we can stay. The rest come with me." Arthur sternly commanded. So they carefully went down the cliff. Gwaine and Percival took all their stuff and went to find a place they could stay in. When Arthur got to the bottom he saw that half of Merlin's body was trapped under the dead horse. He saw that Merlin's head was under water.

"Leon, get his head out from under the water. Elyan, help me get the horse off him." Arthur tearfully said. So they did what Arthur said. When they got the horse off Merlin they panicked. Merlin's rib cage was a mess. Some ribs were pointing out of the skin and some were almost hitting the lungs.

"Sire, he's not breathing. We need to help him." Leon said. So they helped Merlin breath again without damaging Merlin's ribs. Finally Merlin coughed out the water in his lungs along with something red.

TBC  
**What's going to happen next? Will Merlin survive? What did he cough up other than water? Could it mean trouble? Read chapter 19 to find out more.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Equals**_

_**Therefore, whatever you want men to do to you, do also to them. For this is the law and the prophet. - Matthew 7:12**_

**Hello. This story is a little bit before Love is forever. Enjoy! Give nice reviews!**

It was a cloudy day; Merlin was going to get his chores done. When he went in to Arthur's chambers he saw Sir Richard.

"Oh, Sir Richard, what can I do for you?" Merlin asked kindly.

"I want you to stop acting as equal as us. You are nothing." Sir Richard angrily said. Then he cornered Merlin and abused him. He took Merlin's shirt, jacket, and neckerchief off and punched and kicked Merlin in the ribs. He did this for several minutes. When he was done hurting Merlin he smiled evilly. "You better not tell anyone about this. If you do I'll kill you and your friends, servant."

"I won't." Merlin panted weakly. Then Sir Richard left. Merlin put his shirt back on before anyone came in. Then he stood up and gasped. He knew that he had several broken ribs. He went back to work carefully and tried not to hurt himself even more. That night as he was serving Arthur and Gwen, Gwen realized something was wrong.

"Merlin, are you feeling ok? You look like you're in pain." Gwen questioned sadly.

"I'm fine." Merlin lied. Then Arthur saw that Merlin had his right arm against his ribs. Arthur got up and when Merlin wasn't looking, Arthur touched Merlin's ribs. When he did Merlin gasped painfully and took a step back.

"You lied, Merlin. You have a broken rib. Let me look." Arthur sighed.

"It's fine, Arthur. I'll go see Gaius right now." Merlin replied.

"Ok."

Then Merlin left. He went to the armory to polish Arthur's armor. When he got to the armory he pulled his shirt up and looked at his ribs. He saw that his torso was covered in bruises. Then someone came in. Merlin put his shirt down and began to work.

"Well, well, guess who we get to hurt tonight?" Sir Richard greeted evilly. Merlin looked up and saw Sir Richard and his friends.

TBC

**What is Sir Richard's intentions? Why is he hurting Merlin? Will Arthur find out?**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Love is forever pt.2**_

_**Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends. As for prophecies, they will pass away; as for tongues, they will cease; as for knowledge, it will pass away. - 1 Corinthians 13:4 -8**_

**Hello. Sorry about yesterday. I was very busy and when I got home I was exhausted. Here is pt. 2 of Love is forever. Hope you like it.**

So Freya and Merlin ran till they came to 3 corridors.

"Where can we go?" Freya asked.

"We can't go to Gaius' chamber or any of my friends' chambers. I think I know where. Let's go." Merlin whispered quietly. So they ran down one of the corridors to an empty closet and hid. To them it seemed like a day before the corridor was clear. When it was clear they out quietly and found a quest chamber to hide in. "We may be safe here but who knows how long. I know you're tired but we can't rest till this is all over."

I know. We'll be fine. Let me look at your wound." Freya calmly answered as she found Merlin's hands and held them. Then she pulled him over to the bed and Merlin sat down. He lifted his shirt just enough for Freya to see the wound. She took a small cloth and wiped the blood away from the wound.

"How bad is it?" Merlin hissed painfully.

"It's pretty bad. I think it's infected. Just rest." Freya replied. She put her hand on Merlin's forehead. "You have a fever. You must rest."

"I can't. Not till we are safe and sound. I have to protect you."

"I know but this is killing you. You must rest."

Then they heard footsteps.

"In the closet. Now." Merlin sternly said. Freya went into the closet and Merlin followed. They closed the door just as someone entered the room. Merlin hugged Freya close as they stood there. Merlin used his magic to look through the door. He saw Percival and Gwaine in the room with 2 of Sir Richard's friends.

_Percival, me and Freya are in the closet. Tell Gwaine quietly._ Merlin spoke in his mind. So Percival did. When Sir Richard's friends left Merlin felt weak. He groaned and then slipped into unconsciousness. He fell to the ground as Gwaine and Percival opened the closet door.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**Addiction is not the Way pt.2**_

_**A friend loves at all times, and a brother is for adversity. – Proverbs 17:17**_

**Wow, 2 chapter in about 3 hours. Give me some credit. I can get so distracted but yet somehow I get it done. Yes, I did have it written out so that I had an idea of what to type. Enjoy!**

"No, I just misplaced something. What are you doing here?" Merlin stuttered as he walked away from Arthur.

"I know about you taking drugs. Don't hide it." Arthur answered.

"I'm not. Now, I need to go." Merlin yelled. He tried to walk away but Arthur grabbed Merlin around the chest. "Let me go, Arthur. You can't do this."

"No, not till you tell me the truth. I have all night and day. We found a vial of morphine in your cupboard. Now tell me the truth. I want to help you the best I can. Please let me help."

"Let me go."

"No."

"I thought you were my friend.

"I am. That's why I want to help you. If not you'll die. Just let me help you his once."

Then Merlin collapsed to the ground. Arthur hugged a crying Merlin who had stopped struggling. For the next several minutes Merlin explained what happened.

"How long have you been on the drug?" Arthur asked softly. When Merlin gave no reply Arthur shook him. "How long?"

"Almost 4 months. I took it every couple to several hours. I need to have the drug soon or I will die." Merlin replied weakly. Arthur forced Merlin to his feet and dragged Merlin out of the room and saw that Gaius was packing.

"I packed what you will need for the trip." Gaius said sternly. "You will need to leave now. The hut is only an hour away and it will be nightfall soon."

"Where are we going? What's going on?" Merlin questioned.

"Gaius doesn't want you to get addicted again. We agreed that I should take you somewhere out of Camelot. I'll be with you at all times." Arthur calmly answered. Arthur got their stuff and they left. They went to the horses and they rode to the hut. They rode for an hour nonstop. When they got there Merlin was tired and was swaying on his feet as he stood there waiting for Arthur to tell him what to do. "Hey, Merlin, go inside and get some rest. There's a separate room. That's where you will sleep."

"Ok." Merlin moaned. He did as he was told. Merlin went in and sat on the bed. When Arthur brought their things in he went in the bedroom to see that Merlin was sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

"I thought I told you to get some rest, not just sit there."

"I feel different. I don't feel so good though."

"It's the withdrawal."

"I feel sweaty."

"Just lie down and I'll open the window to let the cool air in. Do you want me to help you get settled?"

"Yes."

SO Arthur helped Merlin take his neckerchief and jacket off. Then he helped Merlin lie down on the bed. Arthur opened the window just enough to let the cool air in. Then Arthur got settled. AN hour later he finished. Merlin laid on the bed and stared at Arthur who was reading a book about morphine.

"You've read that book twice since we got here." Merlin sighed.

"Just want to be prepared. Can I get you anything?" Arthur chuckled lightly.

"Some cold water."

"Ok." Arthur answered. Arthur got Merlin a cup of cold water and helped Merlin drink it. "How do you feel?"

"Really tired."

"Get some rest. You are half way through stage 1. It'll get worse."

"I know. I've tried to get some sleep but I guess I'm afraid of what will happen."

"Gaius said that this would be a long and painful process. I'll be here when you wake."

"Ok."

Then Merlin fell asleep.

"Get some rest, old friend. You'll need it." Arthur whispered sadly to a sleeping Merlin. Arthur went out to the main room to rest. 2 hours late he heard Merlin scream.

TBC

**I did look up morphine withdrawal. SO I do know what happens. Why did Merlin get addicted to morphine? Was Merlin really in control of his emotions when the man met Merlin or did the man do something? Why did the man give Merlin the morphine for? Read chapter 24 to find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Brother is for Adversity pt.2**_

**Hello. Hope you are having a nice day. This part has what Arthur is doing and then what Merlin is doing and then what's going on, on the surface.**

When Arthur got to Camelot, Leon saw him.

"Sire, where's Merlin?" Leon greeted.

"He fell down a hole. We need to get help. He's injured and can't move very well. He was unconscious last I knew. We must hurry. Have Percival go to Ealdor and bring Hunith." Arthur explained sadly.

"We'll be ready in an hour. Where is he?"

"A clearing about an hour away on foot in the east. Be quick. I'm going to get Gaius."

"Yes sire."

So they did. Within 2 hours more than 50 men were at the hole. Several women including Hunith, Gwen, and Freya were there.

"We'll make a second tunnel and every so often make a hole into the first tunnel. It's too weak." Percival said.

"Do it. We'll see if he's down there every 12 feet." Arthur answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin finally regained consciousness. He looked around and saw that he was still in the hole. Then he felt pain course through his body. He tried to move but it hurt too much. Merlin fought to stay awake.

"Leoht." Merlin chanted. Merlin groaned as he felt his energy drain from him. He used the light to see his injuries. He saw that his torso was covered with blood and was purple, black, and blue. He looked up and was hit by several rocks. Then he heard wood cracking and he fell further down the hole. This caused Merlin to cry out in pain. He tried to call for help but no one heard. Then several rocks fell on Merlin causing him to scream. On the surface they heard him.

"It's Merlin. Something happened. Hunith gasped.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_**Friends are forever pt.2**_

_**And friends are friends forever**_

_**If the Lord's the Lord of them**_

_**And a friends will not say never**_

_**Cause the welcome will not end**_

_**Though it's hard to let you go **_

_**In the Father's hands we know**_

_**That a lifetime's not too long**_

_**To live as friends**_

**Friends by: Michael W. Smith**

**Hello, happy Monday! So this is the second part of Friends are forever. Enjoy!**

"What can we do?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Keep me comfortable and warm. I've lost a lot of blood. I was hit will a crossbow bolt. Part of the bolt is still in me." Merlin moaned.

"Your left leg is dislocated. I need to fix it. It'll hurt really bad."

"Just do it."

SO Arthur relocated Merlin's leg causing Merlin to scream. After Arthur fixed Merlin's leg Merlin stopped screaming and began panting.

"You're weak and cold. I can't keep you warm. I'm going to see if I can get us out. Keep talking. Ok?" Arthur explained.

"Ok. I don't want to talk. I just wanna sleep." Merlin sleepily rasped.

"You have to. That's an order. Tell me about when you were little. You've never really spoke about it."

"When I was little I got sick several times. It was winter; I got very sick and my mother was scared. She held me day and might. Whenever I woke up coughing she was holding me close and would keep me calm. I remember when my fever got really high she would sing to me as I tried to sleep. One night when we thought that I was better I saw that she was sick and I knew I was still sick. I got out of bed with a blanket. I tried to fall asleep on top of the blankets on her bed and used my blanket to keep us warm. I put my hand on her cheek and she woke up. She took the blanket on top of me and wrapped me up till she could only see my face. Then she took the other blankets and covered us. She held me close and we feel asleep. Whenever one of us was sick the other was there."

"My father was never always there for me when I was sick. He tried to keep away from me when I was sick and only came near when I was dying."

"Now when I get sick, Gaius is there for me and I feel my father telling me that I would be fine."

"I know how that feels. How do you feel?"

"Worse. I can't move without being in pain. It's so hard to breath."

"I can't get us out. The knights have to do it."

"Wake me when they find us."

Then Merlin last consciousness.

"No, Merlin you have to stay awake."

"He looked and saw Merlin was unconscious and was worse.

TBC

**Will Merlin be ok? Will the knights get to them in time? How will Arthur react? Heard to find out. In about 2 weeks. :)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Waiting pt.2  
**_

_**When you're waiting**_

_**Through the hard times**_

_**Hold on, don't let go**_

_**Waiting through the hard times**_

_**Will only make you strong, hold on**_

**Waiting by: 4Him**

**Hello, I hope you all are having a good day. Today I had my iron level checked again because a month ago it was low. I got it checked to today and it's where it needs to be. So pray that it won't get out of range again. **

Merlin looked at Arthur and then vomited again. This time there was a lot of blood. Arthur rode faster knowing that Merlin wasn't going to be able to hold on. When they got to Camelot, Arthur got off the horse and carried Merlin to Gaius' chambers. When they went into Gaius' chamber, Arthur put Merlin on the table. Then Hunith came out of Merlin's room. She saw Merlin and went to his side with tears in her eyes. When Merlin looked at her tears formed in his eyes.

"Mother." Merlin gasped tearfully as Hunith put her hand on his cheek.

"Oh, Merlin, I feared you were dead. What happened to you?" Hunith cried happily.

"Long story short I was tortured every day because I won't give my captors answers. Finally, I escaped. Now I'm here."

"I waited through the hardest of times and now that over. God has answered my prayer."

"He answered mines too. I waited through the most painful times and here I am safe and sound."

Then Gaius came in. He quickly began to check Merlin. He touched Merlin's left hip and Merlin gasped.

"Your hip is dislocated. Arthur, I'll need help." Gaius ordered. So Hunith held Merlin's hand. Then without warning Gaius relocated Merlin's leg. Merlin screamed the whole time. "We need to treat Merlin's injuries before it's too late."

Merlin looked up at his mother with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so scared, Mother. What if this is a dream and wake up only to still be captured?" Merlin weakly asked.

"You are home, safe and sound. Now, go to sleep." Hunith whispered calmly. Then Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep. So for almost the whole night Gaius, Arthur, and Hunith treated Merlin. When they were almost finished Merlin coughed up blood.

"He has a wound very close to his liver. He's bleeding out. The only way he will survive this now is with magic." Gaius sadly said.

"Then do it. I don't care if it's illegal. I know you would never use it for evil. Now do it." Arthur answered quickly. SO Gaius did. When he was finished he stitched up the wound near Merlin's liver. When they were finished Arthur careful carried Merlin to the patient's bed. Hunith wrapped Merlin up in blankets and sat by Merlin's side. She took a bowl of cold water and put a cloth in it and wiped Merlin's forehead. For days Merlin slept. His fever would vary- Sometimes it was there and was either very high or not so high or sometimes Merlin was fever free. Hunith stayed by Merlin's side the whole time and never left. One day Merlin started to wake up. He was very weak but was strong enough to eat and drink. When Hunith saw that Merlin was awake she smiled.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Hunith greeted softly as she used the damp cloth to wipe the sweat off of Merlin's face.

"Weak." Merlin moaned. Then Hunith got a bowl of soup and water. She helped Merlin drink and eat only a little bit. When Merlin finished eating he felt sick and vomited on the blankets. Hunith sighed but gave Merlin a sad smile.

"You really don't feel good, do you?"

"No. I feel sick."

Then Merlin went into a coughing fit which lasted for several minutes. It was a very bad coughing fit. When it was over Merlin felt sore all over. Then Gaius came in.  
TBC

**I hope that if you do not understand the song at the top that you will begin to understand it soon. **


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Good Samaritan pt.2**_

**Hello, everyone. I realized that when I was looking at the reviews for my other story Life that people didn't understand why Merlin was a Christian when he has magic. The answer is, is that Jesus died on the cross for ALL sinners. We all have special gifts. My gifts are sewing, singing, acting, and being around kids no matter how fussy they can be. Magic is like any other gift. You always have 2 choices with your gifts: You can either glorify God or glorify yourself. In my version, Merlin's mother is a Christian and Balinor became a Christian because of Hunith. Hunith taught Merlin about the bible and he believed. All the books I read about the Arthurian legends talked about Christianity. If you don't like my story and you won't to say something about please pm me. DO not put it in a review. **

Merlin watched as the man treated his wounds. When the man started treating Merlin's face, he saw that Merlin was awake.

"Can you tell me your name?" The man greeted.

"Merlin." Merlin croaked.

"My name is James. I am a lord in Camelot. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Was going… home. Got attacked b-by bandits."

"Where is home?"

"Camelot."

"You're the king's servant aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I see. I want you to be very still; I need to treat the wounds on your face. It will hurt."

Merlin nodded and kept still. As James cleaned the wounds he sighed. Merlin had 2 cuts on his lip, 3 gashes on his right cheek, a gash on his forehead, and several other cut and scrapes on the left side of his face.

"Can you close your right eye? You have a cut very close to it and I don't want to get any dirt in your eye." James explained. Merlin tried to close his eye but couldn't. "I think I know why you can't close your eye, you have dry blood on your eyelid." James gently wiped the blood away from Merlin's eye so that Merlin could close his eyes and sleep. Several minutes later, Merlin fell asleep. When Merlin was asleep, James took the blanket off exposing Merlin's body to humid and hot air. He gently cleaned the wounds and bandaged the bigger wounds. He gently bandaged Merlin's ribs so that it wouldn't hurt so much for Merlin. It was night when he finished. He took some cold water and tended to Merlin's fever. He put a thin blanket on Merlin leaving only Merlin's torso bare. It was dawn when Merlin woke up. James was next to him sleeping in the chair. Merlin saw a cup of water on the night table. He tried to reach it but it fell to the ground causing James to wake up.

TBC

**I hope you like this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Life is hard pt.2**_

_**Bigger than life**_

_**Bigger than anything that comes our way**_

_**Bigger than life**_

_**Bigger than any problems we might face**_

_**Our God is so amazing beyond all we can say**_

_**SO heart of faith take courage come what may**_

_**He's bigger than life**_

**Bigger than Life by: 4Him**

Daegal ran into Arthur and Gwen's chambers breathlessly. When he went in he saw Gwen.

"Daegal, what is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's Merlin. About half an hour to an hour ago, Merlin was working with Gaius, he looked really sick. I think he might be worse." Daegal explained.

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Yes."

"Let's go find him."

SO the 2 went to the field Merlin was at. When they got there they couldn't find Merlin.

"You check the left side of the field. I'll check the right side. Yell if you find him." Gwen ordered. Daegal nodded and ran to the left side of the field which was near the woods. Gwen ran to the side of the field where there was no shade. They searched and searched. They called Merlin's name but got no reply. Then Gwen saw a body on the ground. She ran to the body, saw that it was Merlin and kneeled next to Merlin. When she saw Merlin's face she gasped. "Oh, Merlin, what happened to you?" She checked Merlin's pulse and put Merlin's head on her lap. She found that Merlin's pulse was rapid. She shook Merlin's shoulders, "Merlin, wake up." But Merlin didn't reply. "Daegal, I found him." Then Daegal ran up. He kneeled next to Merlin and Gwen and panted.

"How bad is he?" Daegal questioned.

"I think he has a heat stroke. Go get Arthur, quickly. He's dying."

Daegal ran to Camelot to get Arthur. Merlin remained unresponsive.

TBC

**I hope you like this part. I learned about heat strokes and heat exhaustions in health, so I know what happens. I think the stories that I'm writing with be 4 or 5 parts. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**When I am Afraid pt.2**_

**2 chapters in 2 or 3 hours. **

Then Arthur came in.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"He won't be coming to work anytime soon. He's sick. Thing is, I don't know what he has. I'm going to watch over him. He doesn't look good." Gaius explained.

"I'll give him time off to heal. Do what you can for him."

"I will."

Then Arthur left. Daegal sat on the stool next to Merlin's bed. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

"Gaius, he has a very high fever. What should we do?" Daegal tearfully asked. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's forehead only to find it very hot. Gaius found a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"Here, use this. It'll help to control his fever. Tell me if he wakes up." Gaius sighed.

"Ok. Will he be ok?"

"He's strong."

Gaius saw that Daegal had tears in his eyes. He left the room so Daegal could have time alone with Merlin. It was noon when several other people came in with the same illness. For the rest of the day, Gaius worked. It was evening when Gaius went to check on Merlin. Daegal was in tears by Merlin' side.

"Daegal, how about you go see Gwen and Arthur for a while. They may be able to calm you down." Gaius commanded softly.

"I can't." Daegal cried.

"It'll be ok."

"Will you tell me when he wakes?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

Then Daegal left. As he walked down the hall he saw a group of knights. They laughed evilly at him. Then the leader walked up to a frighten Daegal and began to beat him up. As he did he yelled and insulted Daegal. Daegal cried as he felt and heard his ribs break. When the knights were done they left. Daegal saw the door to Arthur and Gwen's chambers. He got up and stumbled to the door. When he got to the door he fell and passed out.

TBC

**Why were those knights hurting Daegal? Read to find out. Soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Freezing pt.2**_

_**Until this mountain moves,**_

_**Until the path is clear, **_

_**Until Your voice is the only one that I can hear. **_

_**Until I see Your hand,**_

_**Until I know Your heart,**_

_**Until I trust the grace that's carried me this far**_

_**I will be still, until…**_

**Until by Mark Harris**

**3 chapters in 3 to 4 hours. How did that happen *confused look*? I get so easily distracted. Anyways enjoy!**

"That's not good. He's bleeding inside." Arthur panicked. Then Gwaine and Percival came.

"Sire, we found a cave. There's enough wood to last the night." Percival said.

"Good. Let's get Merlin to the cave and warm him up."

SO Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him to the cave. When they got there one of the bed rolls was laid out. Arthur gently laid Merlin on it and began to take Merlin's wet clothes off. Elyan made the fire near the back of the cave. Merlin laid near the back of the cave in a corner which was close to fire. When Arthur had finished putting Merlin's wet clothes near the fire he covered Merlin up. When he looked at Merlin's face he saw that Merlin's lips were turning blue.

"Oh, no. Give me as many blankets as you can. Cover both me and Merlin up. Leon, boil some water. He's not shivering." Arthur demanded as he took his chain mail off. When he took off all but his tunic and pants off he got in the bedroll with Merlin and put Merlin on his lap. Merlin's head laid on his shoulder. When Merlin was covered in blankets, Arthur saw that Merlin was waking up. "Hey, Merlin, it's ok. If you can, speak to me."

"Cold. C-an't… feel… my… legs. Hurts." Merlin shivered.

"We'll get you warmed up soon. Just try to stay awake."

Merlin nodded and tried to stay awake. Then Leon came over.

"I finished heating the water. I put the water back in the water skin." Leon quietly said. SO they put the hot water under the blankets and against Merlin's body. Merlin was still awake but was very pale. Then Merlin groaned as if in pain.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gwaine questioned.

"I think I'm dying." Merlin groaned before passing out.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

_** Equals pt.2  
**_

**Hello, I hope you are having a good day. Thanks to riddles and secrets who has been my support. I hope more of you will follow or favorite my stories.**

What are you doing here at this hour?" Merlin hissed kindly.

"We came to see you. You are our best friend after all." Sir Richard answered.

"You mean best target."

"Let's get him."

So sir Richard and his friends cornered Merlin and began to beat him up and insult him. Merlin curled up in a ball as the abuse went on.

"Please God, help me! Help me through this trial, Lord! I pray to you for help!" Merlin cried loudly. "When I am afraid, I will put my trust in you. Psalms 56:3. When I am afraid, I will put my trust in you."

"Stop." Sir Richard told his friends. He grabbed a whip and his friends took Merlin's shirt off. "Who is your God, Merlin?"

"My God is the only true God. He is not dead. He loves me. He sent Jesus to die for all sinners. MY GOD IS ALIVE! HE IS ROARING LIKE A LION!"

"Your God isn't even here. How do you know he loves you?"

It is written in the bible 'For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that who so ever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life.' That's how I know."

Then Sir Richard smiled. Then all of a sudden Merlin screamed as the whip hit him from the back of the shoulder down to Merlin's lower back. For half an hour they mocked Merlin and whipped him. Then Sir Galahad used a dagger and made deep cuts on Merlin's torso. Then he stabbed Merlin in the right thigh causing Merlin to scream. Sir Galahad stabbed Merlin a few more times and then stopped. When Merlin passed out the 3 smiled. Then they left Merlin to die. For the rest of the night Merlin was unconscious.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Hollow Queen**_

_**The fields are white and now the time has come**_

_**For there's a harvest, there is work left to be done**_

_**Lord here am I, I will be the one**_

_**I'm committed to the finish until the setting of the sun**_

_**Lord, I will be faithful in all I say and do**_

_**To live a love that never fails, to love my neighbors as myself**_

_**And to give 'til there is nothing left to give**_

_**To live a faith that never dies, to be crucified with Christ**_

_**Until all that lives through me is a message**_

_**I can't ignore what's right before my eyes**_

_**For all around this world is searching for a sign**_

_**Outside the door they're living in the night**_

_**And the light that lives within me is the hope they long to find**_

_**SO I must be faithful in all I say and do**_

_**To live a love that never fails, to love my neighbor as myself **_

_**And to give 'til there is nothing left to give**_

_**To live a faith that never dies, to be crucified with Christ**_

_**Until all that lives through me is a message**_

_**If we all will work together**_

_**We can make this world a better place to live**_

_**We can make a difference if we try**_

_**To live a love that never fails, to love my neighbor as myself**_

_**And to give 'til there's nothing left to give**_

_**To live a faith that never dies, to be crucified with Christ**_

_**Until all that lives through me is a message**_

_**Is a message, is a message**_

_**It's time for love, it's a time living a message**_

_**It's time for hope, it's a time for living a message**_

_**It's time for peace, it's a time for living a message**_

**The Message by: 4Him**

**Yes, this story is another AU for the episode The Hollow Queen. Enjoy!**

Merlin's POV

I woke up in the woods with the sun shining down at me. My whole body was in pain. I felt like my whole body was on fire.

_I need to get back to Camelot but how? I can't move. Why did I trust Daegal?_ Merlin thought. I tried to use my magic but it didn't work. I fell asleep again. When I woke up Daegal had come back to help me. I let him help me. He did and I lived. Daegal helped me as went back to Camelot.

When they were trying to stop Albin, Merlin was hit in the shoulder with a knife. Merlin fell to the ground in pain finally seeing that an arrow had hit him in the ribs. Merlin removed the knife and arrow and used magic to kill Albin. When he saw that Daegal was gasping he went to Daegal's side.

"AM I going to die?" Daegal asked as Merlin removed the knife.

"Not if I can help it." Merlin answered as he healed Daegal with magic. When he did, Daegal looked at him.

"You're wounded, Merlin. Come on, let's get you to Gaius."

"No, Daegal. The knights will be here soon. Just stay with me. I forgive you. I want you to live here n Camelot with me and Gaius." Merlin panted as he and Daegal stood up.

"I will. Thank you, Merlin." Daegal thanked. Then Leon came.

"Leon, I need help. Don't let anyone harm Daegal."

Then Merlin collapsed to the ground unconscious. Leon and Daegal were by his side in a heartbeat. They tried to wake Merlin up but Merlin didn't responded. Leon lifted Merlin up and carried him to Gaius' chambers. When they got there, no one was there. Leon laid Merlin on the table gently.

"I'm going to go find Gaius. Stay here and watch merlin." Leon explained sadly.

Ok." Daegal answered quietly. Then Leon left. Daegal found Merlin's wrist and checked his pulse. He found that Merlin's pulse was weak and slow. Then 3 people ran in. Daegal looked up and saw Leon, Gaius, and Arthur. Gaius ran to Merlin's side and checked Merlin's vital signs.

"He's losing too much blood. We need to treat his wounds before he gets any worse." Gaius explained. "Leon, get me some hot water. You, boy, tell me what happened and all his injuries. Arthur, help me take his jacket, shirt, and scarf off."

So Leon ran out of the room as Arthur helped Gaius. When Gaius looked at Merlin's wounds he got the herbs he needed. Daegal told them what happened and merlin's injuries.

"What herbs did he tell you to get?" Gaius asked.

"Rue and yarrow. He told me to ground it into a tincture. When he drank it he had a small convulsion." Daegal replied.

"Merlin must have known the cure to the poison."

Then Leon came in with the hot water. Gaius took Merlin's shoes off and rolled up Merlin's right pant lag. Leon put the bucket on the table.

"Leon, give me a wet cloth. The give one to Arthur. So that he can clean Merlin's other wounds." Gaius ordered. So everyone went to work cleaning Merlin's wounds. An hour later they finished cleaning and bandaging Merlin's wounds and Arthur carried Merlin to bed. For the next two days Merlin's condition stayed the same. Merlin never woke up during those 2 days. Daegal stayed by Merlin's side and never left. The second night Daegal was asleep next to Merlin, when Merlin woke up and moaned. Daegal woke up and looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Daegal asked.

"Weak. What happened?" Merlin moaned.

"You passed out. Leon carried you here. Gaius treated your wounds. Arthur knows about Gwen. Gaius told him. You were asleep for more than 2 days."

"Can you help me up?"

"Ok but Gaius wants you to be careful."

"I will. I just want to walk."

"Can I come with you? I haven't left the room since you were injured."

"Ok."

So Daegal helped Merlin up. Merlin put his shoes on and they took a walk. As they did a servant came by.

"I can't believe Merlin has let you live yet alone stay in Camelot. You don't deserve it. You little outcast. You are a no good, stupid piece of dirt." She yelled at Daegal. This caused Daegal to run.

"Daegal, no!" Merlin called but it was too late. He angrily looked at the girl. "If my arm wasn't in a sling I would drag you to the cells. Daegal is my ward. That boy is an orphan and is hurting inside. He is lost and alone and I'm going to help him."

Then Merlin went to find Daegal. Merlin wasn't watching where he was going and into Percival.

"Hey, Merlin, what are you doing?" Percival asked.

"Daegal and I were walking when a serving girl came by and hurt Daegal's feelings. He ran off and now I can't find him. Can you help me?" Merlin explained.

"Of course."

So the 2 looked for Daegal. They finally found Daegal who was on the ground sleeping.

"Let's get him to bed." Merlin sighed. SO Percival picked Daegal up and carried him to Gaius' chamber. When they went in Percival put Daegal in bed. Then Percival left. Gaius was still awake and sat down next to Merlin on the bench.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Merlin whispered.

"You are Merlin. You are helping him grow into a man who knows right from wrong. I know you will do the right thing. How about you take him to work with you so he can help you till you use your arm again which will be in a month." Gaius answered.

"Ok."

So the next morning Daegal woke up and saw Merlin and Gaius.

"Breakfast is ready, Daegal. You have a busy day ahead." Gaius greeted. Daegal sat down and ate.

"What's so busy about today?" Daegal asked sleepily.

"I need help at work, so you're going to help." Merlin replied.

"I'd like that."

THE END


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Death Song of Uther Pendragon**_

_**Everybody falls sometimes**_

_**Gotta find the strength to rise**_

_**From the ashes**_

_**And make a new beginning**_

_**Anyone can feel the ache**_

_**You think it's more than you can take**_

_**But you're stronger**_

_**Stronger**_

_**Don't give up now**_

_**The sun will soon be shining**_

_**You gotta face the clouds**_

_**To find the silver lining**_

_**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end**_

_**Even when the sky is falling**_

_**I've seen miracles just happen**_

_**Silent prayers get answered**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new**_

_**That's what faith can do**_

_**It's doesn't what you've heard**_

_**Impossible is not a word**_

_**It's just a reason**_

_**For someone not to try**_

_**Everybody's scared to death**_

_**When they decide to take that step**_

_**Out on the water**_

_**It'll be alright**_

_**Life is so much more**_

_**Than what your eyes are seeing**_

_**You will find your way**_

_**If you keep believing**_

_**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end**_

_**Even when the sky is falling**_

_**I've seen miracles just happen**_

_**Silent prayers get answered**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new**_

_**That's what faith can do**_

_**Overcome the odds**_

_**You don't have a chance**_

_**When the world says you can't**_

_**It'll tell you that you can**_

_**I've seen dreams that move the mountains**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end**_

_**Even when the sky is falling**_

_**And I've seen miracles just happen**_

_**Silent prayers get answered**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new**_

_**That's what faith can do**_

_**That's what faith can do**_

_**Even if you fall sometimes**_

_**You will have the strength to rise**_

**What Faith Can Do by: Kutless**

**Hello, I hope you all are having a nice Sunday. This story is an Au to The Death Song of Uther Pendragon. Hope you like it.**

Merlin was pinned against the wall by the spears. The spears went through the skin and muscles in Merlin's arms. Then Uther used magic and caused a bench to hit Merlin in the side causing Merlin to gasp. Then Uther grabbed an axe and hit Merlin in the side. The wound was deep but wasn't deep enough to kill. Then Uther grabbed a sword.

"It will give me great pleasure killing you." Uther angrily said. Merlin was gasping in pain when Arthur came in.

"Father." Arthur loudly interrupted. He held up the horn. Uther looked at Merlin and stabbed Merlin causing Merlin to cry out in pain.

"Father, leave him alone. He hasn't done anything. When you 2 thought I was unconscious I wasn't. I don't care if Merlin has magic, one thing I do know is that he protected me."

"How can you trust him?"

"He helped me be the right kind of king. So has Guinevere."

Then Arthur blew the horn. When Uther was gone Arthur ran to Merlin's side. Merlin was in so much pain that he was gasping and panting.

"Hey, Merlin, stay with me." Arthur whispered.

"Cold." Merlin croaked.

"I know, Merlin. First, let's remove the spears. Can you use your magic?"

"I'll try."

So Merlin did. When Merlin removed the first spear he gasped from exhaustion. Arthur saw this and removed the other spear. Then Merlin fell into Arthur's arms. Arthur carried Merlin to Gaius' chamber. When they got there Gaius and Gwen were talking. When Gaius saw Arthur and Merlin he gasped. Arthur laid Merlin down on the table.

"What happened?" Gaius asked. Gaius started to look at Merlin.

"My father did this. I know that he has magic. Can you save him?" Arthur explained.

"I don't know."

"Do whatever you can."

"I will."

Merlin looked up at Arthur and Gaius with pain and tears in his eyes. Gaius saw that Merlin was crying and wiped the tears from Merlin's eyes.

"Am I going to die?" Merlin weakly asked.

"No, you won't. I want you to go to sleep. This is going to be painful and I don't want you to wake the whole castle up." Gaius calmly replied.

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want me to put a spell on you to help you sleep?"

"Ok."

"_Somnus_."

Then Merlin fell asleep. Arthur helped Gaius take Merlin's jacket, shirt, and neckerchief off. When they cleared the blood, Merlin coughed up more blood.

"His right lung is punctured. I can fix the internal bleeding with magic but that is all I can do." Gaius explained.

"Then do it."

"_Emaculo_."

"How is he?'

"He will struggle to breath for a while. I need you to concentrate on helping me treat Merlin."

"Ok."

So they carefully went to work cleaning and treating Merlin's wounds. When they were finished treating Merlin they carefully put him on the patient's bed and tried to make him comfortable.

"How is he?" Arthur questioned.

"It's too early to tell. He should be okay." Gaius replied.

"When will he wake?"

"Soon. I need to keep an eye on him to make sure that he will be ok."

"I should get some rest. Tell me if anything happens."

"I will."

Then Arthur carried Gwen back to their chambers. For the next few weeks Merlin slept. Every once in a while he would have a fever. Hunith came to Camelot when she heard the news about Merlin. One day Merlin woke up to see Arthur watching him.

"Hey, Merlin. How do you feel?" Arthur kindly whispered.

"Weak." Merlin moaned.

"I hope you get well soon. I'll need my court warlock's help fulfilling my destiny."

"You want me to be your court warlock?"

"Yes. You will be. The ban on magic will be lifted."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"There's someone who wants to see you."

Then Hunith came in. She saw that Merlin was awake and ran to him. Then Arthur left.

"I'm so proud of you, Merlin." Hunith happily cried.

"I'm a bit surprised myself. Why are you here?" Merlin rasped.

"I was asked to be a lady of the court. I accepted when I found out about you. Arthur told me everything. You're very brave."

So they talked. Several minutes later Merlin got very drowsy.

"You should get some sleep. You're still weak. _Ego amo te."_ Hunith softly said.

"_Ego amo te._" Merlin sleepily answered. Then he fell asleep. Hunith gently kissed Merlin on the forehead. A few weeks later Merlin moved into his new room. Gwen found out that she was pregnant. Everyone was happy for her and Arthur. Gwen asked Hunith to help her till the baby was born and a little afterwards. A week later the ban on magic was lifted. Everyone was happy. Everyday Merlin was woke up by his mother who lived in the same chambers. Merlin had a room to himself and his mother had the other room. Merlin loved waking up to see his mother smiling at him again.

THE END

**Latin spells:**

**Somnus- sleep**

**Emaculo- heal**

**Latin:**

**Ego amo te- I love you.**

**The words that were written in italics are in Latin. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**Love is forever pt.3**_

_**A friend loves at all time and a brother is for adversity- Proverbs 17:17**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is pt.3 of Love is forever. Hope you like it.**

"Merlin, wake up." Freya panicked but Merlin didn't respond.

"We need to get him to safety. He needs help soon. Arthur has most of Sir Richard's friends in the cell. There are only a few left. Arthur is waiting in Merlin's new chambers. Let's go." Gwaine said. Percival picked Merlin up and carried him to Merlin's new chambers which were close to Gaius' chamber. When they went in Percival put Merlin on the bed. Then Gaius came over and lifted Merlin's shirt so that he could see the wound. He gently took Merlin's shirt, jacket, and neckerchief off.

"Give me the wet cloth that's in the bowl off water. I must clean the wound." Gaius ordered. Then he felt Merlin's forehead. "He has a fever." Freya came over with 2 wet cloths. She gave one to Gaius and used the other one to tend to Merlin's fever. Gaius began to clean Merlin's wound. When all the blood was cleared and wound stopped bleeding he saw that Merlin's wound was starting to get infected. "I need everyone to leave. I need to treat him without people hovering over me. Freya, I need your help."

SO everyone but Freya left. Freya was wiping the sweat off Merlin's face when Merlin woke up. Gaius had to cut the infection out and didn't know that Merlin was awake. So when Gaius began to cut the infection out Merlin screamed in pain. Freya grabbed Merlin's hand and shushed Merlin softly.

"Squeeze my hand Merlin. Let the pain out." Freya softly whispered. Merlin stopped screaming and began to whimper in pain. Merlin squeezed Freya's hand and Freya saw tears fall from Merlin's eyes. When Gaius finished cutting the infection out he sighed.

"I'll have to use magic. Merlin's wound is deep and his liver is almost punctured. His wound is not deadly but could be if an infection sets in." Gaius sighed.

"Just… just do it." Merlin yelled painfully.

"_Emaculo_."

Then Merlin sighed. Gaius stitched up the wound just as Merlin gasped.

TBC

**Latin spells:**

**Emaculo- heal**

**I hope you like this. I know it's short but the next part for this one will not be short.**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Addiction is not the Way pt.3**_

**Hello, I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank riddles and secrets, RSTUV, ANNAFLORINDA, emilieziegler. Vestergaard, and TwilightMortal for like or following my stories. You people have encouraged me to keep writing. If you have a prompt please tell me. I will be happy to do it but it can't be Merlin and Arthur as a couple or female Merlin. Enjoy!**

Arthur went to Merlin's room and saw that Merlin was retching on the side of the bed. Arthur went to Merlin and grabbed his arm.

"Merlin, calm down." Arthur loudly said.

"I can't breathe. I need air. I'm dying." Merlin lied. So Arthur helped Merlin up and helped him walk outside. When they got outside Merlin pushed Arthur and ran. When Arthur got up off the ground he ran after Merlin. Merlin wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on a root and injured his shoulder. He tried to get up but Arthur had caught up and was pinning Merlin down.

"Let me go." Merlin shouted.

"No." Arthur answered.

"You want me to suffer."

"No I don't. You did this to yourself, Merlin. I didn't force you to take the drugs you took it yourself on your own free will."

"Not at first."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first met the man, I didn't feel right. I felt as though I had been enchanted. Then the man came up and gave me the drug and I started taking. When I got addicted it was like the spell had been lifted."

"We can talk about it later. Right now, let's get you in bed."

Merlin nodded. Arthur picked Merlin up and carried him. When they got back Arthur put Merlin in bed. It had been 14 hours since the last dose. Merlin was yawning, crying, and was in a severe depression. Merlin was still awake but was in a waking trance like state. Merlin was sweating a lot.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." Arthur quietly ordered. Merlin closed his eyes and went to sleep. Arthur pulled up a chair and sat next to Merlin. Merlin started to have random bruising. A few hours later Merlin entered stage 3. It was dawn when he did. Merlin had a runny nose, severe depression, anxiety, irritability, dilated pupil, muscle twitches, aching bones and muscles, loss of appetite, and beginning of internal cramping. Merlin woke up in pain and started getting very irritable. Arthur tried to get Merlin to eat but it didn't work. When it had been 24 hours since last dose Merlin woke up screaming.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur sternly asked as he entered the room.

"My stomach hurts." Merlin yelled painfully.

"It's just a stomach cramp."

Then Merlin moaned in pain.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

_**A brother is for Adversity pt.3**_

**Hello, hope you all are having a good day. If you have seen my bio. Then you know that I am a Christian. Since I am a Christian most of my stories will have some biblical truth in it. All my characters are Christians or will be Christians. **

Gwaine was drunk but was still able to do his job. One of knights knew that Gwaine was drunk. It was night. Hunith was in tears. They had been digging for several hours. When every they dug a hole to the other hole Merlin had already fallen deeper. One time Gwaine was mad and threw his water skin on the ground. There were some rocks and when the water hit the rocks Gwaine realized something. He picked up the wet rock and went to Arthur.

Meanwhile, in the hole Merlin was not doing well. He knew that he didn't have a lot of air left. He was very scared and was in a lot of pain. He wanted to scream but held it in. He had a hard time breathe and staying awake. He knew something wasn't right.

"Please, God help me. I need your help. I trust in you alone." Merlin prayed. He began to cry.

On the surface Arthur, Percival, and sir Owain were talking when Gwaine came up.

"Arthur, we need to stop digging. If we dig anymore both holes will collapse. The dirt isn't just dirt, there's rocks there too. By digging another hole we're only causing the first one to collapse." Gwaine said.

"He's drunk sire. Don't listen to him." Sir Owain scoffed. Then he went back to work.

"Let me see." Arthur ordered. When Arthur and Percival saw the rock they knew Gwaine was right. Then Leon came over.

"There might be a cave nearby. We need to go there and find Merlin." Percival suggested.

"Sire, I think I know where one is." Leon replied breathlessly. So the 4 went to find Merlin.

In the hole Merlin was very weak. He had started wheezing from the rocks hitting his rib cage. He was starting to suffocate. Then a big rock hit him in the stomach causing Merlin to pass out from lack of air and pain.

The 4 found the right cave. They ran in and tried to find the hole. Several minutes later they found the hole.

"We need to hurry. The second hole is about to collapse." Arthur pointed out. Leon saw Merlin's foot. He grabbed it and gently pulled.

"I got his foot." Leon loudly said. They gently grabbed Merlin and pulled him down. When Merlin was out, Percival carried Merlin out. Then when they were half way out of the cave the 2 holes collapsed. On the surface, everyone was safe. Mordred went over to Hunith. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. He's dead." Mordred sadly informed.

"No, he can't be." Hunith cried.

As Percival carried Merlin, Merlin woke up. Merlin started coughing and was shivering a bit. They got back to the clearing as quick as they could.

"Hunith." Arthur yelled. Hunith looked up and saw Merlin in Percival's arms. Hunith ran as fast as she could to Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin." Hunith happily gasped. When she got to Merlin, Merlin was looking at her but was unfocused. Merlin was trying to talk but was wheezing. Gaius came over and saw that Merlin was crying.

"We need to get him to Camelot." Gaius demanded.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**Friends are Forever pt.3**_

_**And with the faith and love God's given**_

_**Springing from the hope we know**_

_**We will pray the joy you live in**_

_**Is the strength that now you show**_

_**We'll keep you close as always**_

_**It won't even seem you've gone**_

_**Cause our hearts in big and small ways**_

_**Will keep the love that keeps us strong**_

**Friends by: Michael W. Smith**

**Hello. Hope you like this chapter. This part will have what is going with the knights and the while the knights are finding Merlin and Arthur, what's going on with Merlin and Arthur. **

Outside the knights were trying to find Arthur and Merlin.

"There was an avalanche. There might be a cave but it will take forever to find." Leon explained.

"So what do we do?" Percival asked.

"I don't know."

"We could call their names and if they answer we can dig them out. If we all spread out then we'll find them better."

"Ok. Spread out."

So they did. For half an hour they did this.

Arthur checked Merlin's pulse and found that it was slow. He knew that they had to get out soon or Merlin would die. He knew that Merlin was not feeling well when he had been conscious. He went back to the rock wall but couldn't move any of the rocks. Then Merlin coughed. When Arthur turned around he saw blood drip out of Merlin's mouth. He went over to Merlin and realized that Merlin was burning up. He looked at Merlin's pale face and saw that Merlin was way too pale. Then he heard shouted.

"Arthur! Merlin!" Gwaine shouted as loud as he could.

"We're here." Arthur yelled tearfully.

"I found them."

The knights ran over to him. They began to remove the rocks gently but quickly. We they were able to get to Merlin and Arthur, Leon went into the cave.

"Sire, are you alright?" Leon asked breathlessly.

"I am but Merlin isn't. He's dying." Arthur cried.

"We need to head back to Camelot, now."

So they went back to Camelot. On the way there Merlin had another coughing fit.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**Waiting pt.3**_

_**I cry, you cry, life takes us by surprise**_

_**Before you know, it'll catch you unaware**_

_**I need, you need, much more than sympathy**_

_**But through it all it's good to know**_

_**We need to know that Jesus is there**_

_**And you will never ever have to cry alone**_

**Waiting by: 4Him**

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I hope you like this chapter.**

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gaius asked as he went over to Merlin.

"Not good. I'm so scared." Merlin cried. Gaius went over to the table and found a sleeping draft. He went back over to Merlin who was still crying.

"Here, Merlin, it'll help with the pain." Gaius lied. He helped Merlin drink the sleeping draft. When Merlin did he fell asleep very quickly. Gaius checked Merlin's injuries and sighed.

"What is it?" Hunith questioned softly.

"He has a severe case of pneumonia. He might not make it."

"Why didn't he have this before? Why now when he's been home for a few weeks?"

"I think his magic was delaying it. Now that his body is stronger it stopped trying to delay it. He's strong but right now is very weak and tired."

"How can I help him?"

"Just encourage him to be strong but be careful. We don't need you getting sick. Get some rest."

"I can't leave his side. Especially now."

"Be careful."

So for the next several days Hunith stayed by Merlin's side. Whenever Merlin woke up she was there holding his hand and encouraging him to fight. Each day Merlin got worse. One day he started vomiting. Hunith held his hand and shushed him as he cried.

"Oh, no. I'm in so much. I'm going to die." Merlin cried painfully as he started tasting bile in his mouth.

"You're not going to die. You're getting better. Now, let it out before you choke." Hunith calmly replied. Merlin vomited on himself. Between heaves he panted and moaned. When he was finished he laid down on his bed. He watched as his mother took the blanket off and replaced it with a clean one. He watched her cleaned the blanket in hot water. Then he had a coughing fit. Hunith was at his side in a second. For several minutes he coughed. When he was finished he panted breathlessly and clutched his ribs. Hunith took a damp cloth and wiped his forehead.

"You need to go to sleep, Merlin. You still have a high fever."

"Do I have to?"

"Sleep, now."

"Fine."

"_Ego amo te._"

"_Ego amo te."_

Then Merlin went to sleep. Hunith kissed Merlin on the forehead and went back to work. For several hours she worked cleaning the dirt clothes and blankets, treating Merlin's injuries, and tending to Merlin. She had fallen asleep when she heard glass break and someone moaning and groaning. She opened her eyes and saw that Merlin was having a nightmare.

TBC

**What happened to Merlin that was so bad that has caused nightmares? You'll find out soon. Remember that if you have any Merlin or Doctor Who prompts that you want be to write let me know. Remember no guys dating other guys or girls dating other girls, female Merlin, and no inappropriate stuff. I have siblings and I don't want them to read something inappropriate.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Good Samaritan pt.3**_

**Hello, I hope you like this part. **

James looked at Merlin who was moaning and looked very sick. James saw that Merlin was looking on the floor. He looked at the floor and sighed.

"Do you want something to drink?" James asked. Merlin nodded. James went and got Merlin a cup of cold water. When he came back Merlin was trying to sit up. James went over to Merlin and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder." Try to relax. You are very weak and sick. You won't get any better if you don't try to relax."

SO Merlin began to relax. James helped Merlin drink the water. When Merlin was finished, James helped Merlin lie down again. Then he began to look at Merlin's injuries.

"How bad?" Merlin moaned weakly.

"It's bad. You could die from the wounds. I would try to go to Camelot to get help but I have to be at a meeting in 2 days. I won't be back for about 5 or 6 days." James explained.

"I'll be fine."

"I'll have the inn keeper come in and tend to you while I'm gone."

"Ok."

Then Merlin went back into a restless sleep. James went to the inn keeper and handed him 3 gold coins.

"Take care of the boy till I return. When I come back I will give you the rest." James ordered. The inn keeper nodded. James left hoping that Merlin would be taken care of. He had left a bucket of cold, fresh water by Merlin's bed in case he woke up and was thirsty. For the next few days Merlin got worse. Someone would come in each day to tend to his fever but did not know that Merlin was severely injured. One night Merlin was moaning a lot and wouldn't stop. Later that night a man came in.

"Stop your moaning, boy." The man angrily said. He had heard Merlin moan in his sleep. He saw that the boy was dying. He decided to end Merlin's suffering. He took a dagger and stabbed Merlin near the ribs. Merlin gasped in pain. The man pulled out the dagger and left the room. Merlin remained very still.

TBC

**Is Merlin dead? I hope you like it.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Life is Hard pt.3**_

_**We, we all have had our bruises**_

_**When life has led us to a painful place**_

_**Time and again hasn't our God proven**_

_**He can handle any struggles that we face**_

_**Well he'll be the same tomorrow**_

_**As he's been through all the years**_

_**So even when life's not fair**_

_**We have no cause to fear**_

**Bigger than Life by: 4Him**

**Hello, hope you are having a nice day. I know some of you feel that my stories are a bit incomplete. Thing is, I only have a certain amount of time to do one chapter. I also have a hard time putting my thoughts into words due to feeling as though no one would ever care. I was bullied from the age of 6 to the end of third grade. I am a loner because people were uncomfortable with me being around. Since I am always alone even though I am in 7****th**** grade I don't have anyone to talk to. I am homeschooled but I have a lot of friends. I have always held in my personal feelings because I knew that no one would care or listen. My stories are the way they are because of these things and the fact that I am easily distracted. I have 4 siblings that run around the house screaming and yelling. Please do not point it out cause it usually makes me feel guilty because I can't always put my thoughts into words. I'm trying to be nice about this so please remember DO TO OTHER AS YOU WOULD WANT THEM TO DO TO YOU! If you do not want me to be rude to you please do not be rude towards me cause I do know how to be very mean. Also remember to be careful with what you write in a review cause words can kill. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Remember this is a warning. Riddles and secrets you girl have been my support. You are so amazing. Your review encourage me to write more. I know that God is using you in special ways. **

Daegal ran as fast as he could. He knew that Merlin's life depended on him. He ran into Arthur and Gwen's chamber. He saw that Arthur was there at the window.

"Sire, it's Merlin. He has a heat stroke. We need your help getting him to Gaius." Daegal panted.

"Where is he?" Arthur panicked.

"In the field with Gwen. He's unconscious and unresponsive. He wasn't sweating at all and he was very pale."

"Show me where he is."

So the 2 ran as fast as they could. When they got to Gwen and Merlin, Arthur gently picked Merlin up and carried him to Gaius' chamber. As they walked there Merlin started wheezing as though he couldn't breathe. Arthur knew that it was bad and walked faster. When they got to Gaius' chamber Arthur went to Merlin's room and put Merlin on the bed.

"Daegal, go get Gaius. Tell him that Merlin passed out and needs help. Then you need to rest. You have had a busy day and we don't need you collapsing." Arthur ordered.

"Yes, sire." Daegal answered and ran out of the room. Gwen was at Merlin's side trying to remove Merlin's shirt, jacket, and neckerchief. Arthur put his hand on Gwen's and she looked up at him.

"Let me remove his shirt and jacket. You can remove his shoes, socks, and neckerchief. He'll been fine. I know it."

"I know he will be but why is it that he is never careful? He's been told several times to be careful and yet he never listens. He's nearly died so many times and yet he still puts himself in danger." Gwen cried. Arthur and Gwen took Merlin's shirt, jacket, neckerchief, socks, and shoes off.

Meanwhile, Daegal had found Gaius taking care of a boy who was recovering from a heat exhaustion. When Gaius saw Daegal he knew something was wrong.

"Daegal, what is it?" Gaius asked.

"It's Merlin. He passed out while he was working. He's in bed but he won't wake up. Gwen said that it might be a heat stroke. He's dying." Daegal panted.

"I'll go see him now. You've been through a lot. I want you to go get a cup of cool water and drink slowly. We don't need you getting sick."

"Yes, sir."

Gaius got his medicine bag and went to see Merlin. He ran as fast as he could. When he got to his chambers he opened the door and saw that Merlin's door was opened. He walked in and saw that Gwen was crying into Arthur's chest. Arthur was sitting on a stool with his arms around Gwen. Gwen sat on his lap and leaned against him. Gaius saw that Merlin was lying on the bed wheezing. He saw that Merlin's face was pale and that Merlin had black and purple bags under his eyes.

"I need buckets of cold water. Arthur grab the tub. We need to cool him down quickly." Gaius ordered. SO Gwen went to get buckets of cold water. Arthur helped Gaius take Merlin's pants off and put him in the tub. Merlin began to get better but it was still severe.

TBC

**I would have been done sooner but I was watching Once Upon a Time. That episode was the opposite of what I expected. Hope you enjoyed this part. Remember if you have any Merlin or Doctor Who prompts you want me to write please tell me.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**When I am Afraid pt.3**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I have updated the other stories. Life chapter 1 know kind of tells you what happened to Merlin. Enjoy!**

Arthur heard banging and went to the door. He opened it and saw Daegal on the floor unconscious. Arthur saw that he had been beaten and panicked. He picked Daegal up and carried him to Gaius' chamber. When he got to Gaius' chamber he opened the door and carried Daegal in. He put Daegal on an empty spot on the floor next to Merlin's bed. Merlin laid in bed, weak and pale. He was still asleep and looked very sick. Merlin's breath was shallow and slow. Merlin had lots of sweat covering his face. There was a wet cloth on his forehead. He was flushed and looked like he was having a hard time breathing. Merlin's torso was bare and there was a blanket that covered Merlin. Arthur was shocked and didn't see Gaius come up to him.

"He's been like this for a few hours. He may have fluid in his left lung but I cannot be certain." Gaius sighed.

"We're all the patients?" Arthur asked.

"I've had to move them into one of the council chambers. I need to move Merlin there too. Some are one beds, some are on the floor or on tables. What happened to Daegal?"

"He was beaten. I don't know who did it though."

Then Merlin moaned and had a coughing fit. His cough was bad and Merlin was wheezing in-between coughs. Merlin coughed into his hand and when he was finished he pulled his hand away. There was a crimson colored blood covering Merlin's hand. Merlin looked up at Gaius who was upset. Gaius went to Merlin's side and looked at Merlin.

"I can't breathe." Merlin wheezed.

"DO you think you can walk? We need to move you and Arthur needs to carry Daegal." Gaius questioned sadly.

"I can try if you help me."

SO Merlin got up and leaned on Gaius. Arthur carried Daegal to the new hospital. When they got there Arthur put Daegal on a table. Gaius helped Merlin lie down on one of the beds. Merlin led on his right side and curled into a ball. Gaius used magic and saw that Merlin had some fluids in his left lung. Gaius used as spell that would cause Merlin's body to get rid of the fluids.

"What did you do?" Merlin weakly asked.

"I used a spell that would help your body get rid of the fluids in your left lung. It will not be pleasant. You will vomit. It will hurt but you will get better." Gaius whispered.

"I'm so scared. I don't want to die."

"It's ok. You won't die."

Merlin began to cry and Gaius held him. Then Merlin moaned and started gasping. He clutched his stomach and got worse.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

_**Freezing pt.3**_

_**How could I have never seen this coming,**_

_**It's not like I've been running from your will,**_

_**Tell me why each day's another mystery,**_

_**Waiting for Your truth to be revealed,**_

_**I try to tell my heart to trust what I believe,**_

_**And wait on you through all of my uncertainty…**_

**Until by: Mark Harris**

**Hello, I hope you are having a good day.**

When Merlin passed out his breathing got worse. For the rest of the night, everyone stayed up and helped take care of Merlin. Even when Merlin's body temperature was back to normal they watched him. In the morning they packed up their things ready. Merlin was covered in a few blankets and a bedroll.

"We need to leave." Arthur ordered as he picked Merlin up.

"How is he?" Gwaine asked sadly.

"Not good. He's barely breathing. He's starting to develop a fever."

Gwaine turned back to the knights and saw they were slowly doing what they were told. Gwaine walked to them yelling, "Come on, get to work. You're supposed to be knights of Camelot. When the king tells you to do something you do it now and as quick as you can."

SO the knights worked faster. Arthur smiled slightly at Gwaine who was kicking Percival for being slow.

"Hurry up, Percy. You're as slow as a snail." Gwaine teased as he kicked Percival in the back. Then Leon came with some snow and put it down Gwaine's shirt causing Gwaine to yell because of the cold.

"You know, Percival would be done quicker if you would stop kicking him. Now go do your work." Leon laughed. Gwaine punched Leon in the chest and went to do his work. When they were finished they went out and walked on the path Gwaine and Percival found that led to the top of the cliff. When they got to the top their horses where still there. They got on the horses and rode to Camelot. On the way there merlin started gasping for air. Arthur looked down at Merlin and saw that Merlin was pale and his lips were still tinted with blue. He rode faster. When they got to Camelot Arthur got off his horse, grabbed Merlin, and carried him to Gaius' chamber. When he got to Gaius' chamber he kicked open the door and put Merlin on the patient's bed. Then Gaius came over. Gaius took the blankets and bedroll off Merlin and checked Merlin.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned.

"His horse was shot with a crossbow bolt and they fell off a cliff. The horse fell on top of him. When we got to him his head was in the water and he wasn't breathing. We got the horse off him and helped him start breathing again but he had hypothermia. We helped him warm up." Arthur explained. Then Merlin opened his eyes and tried to get up but couldn't.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

_**Equals pt.3**_

**Hello, I hope you all are having a good day. I know a lot of you have viewed my story. I don't go by how many reviews I get, I go by how many favorite, follow, or view my stories. To me the reviews mean nothing but I love the kind reviews and questions. I know I need some work on my grammar and spelling but no one is perfect. I had my EOGs(End Of Grade tests.) today and yesterday so I'm not in a good mood.**

It was morning when Gwaine and Elyan were going to the armory. When they went in Elyan walked over to a body. When he saw who it was he gasped.

"Gwaine, I think you should see this." Elyan gasped. Gwaine came over and sighed. Then he saw Merlin.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said as he went to Merlin's side. Elyan checked Merlin's pulse and found it weak and slow. Gwaine put Merlin's head on his lap and checked Merlin's wounds. Then Merlin started to regain consciousness. Merlin opened his eyes and saw Gwaine and Elyan but it was very blurry. Then Merlin felt a wave of pain.

"My thigh." Merlin croaked. Elyan saw that Merlin's thigh was bleeding and tried to stop it. Most of Merlin's wounds had stopped bleeding.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Elyan asked.

"Tired. It hurts all over. I need help."

Then Merlin closed his eyes.

"No, Merlin, you must stay awake." Gwaine panicked.

"I'm so tired and cold." Merlin moaned weakly.

"Try to stay awake till we get you to Gaius. Ok?"

"Fine."

Merlin slowly opened his eyes. When he did Gwaine gently picked Merlin up and carried him to Gaius' chamber. Merlin managed to stay awake till they got to Gaius' chamber. When they went in Gaius was sitting at the table sleeping. Elyan woke Gaius up. When Gaius saw Merlin he started getting herbs that he needed. Gwaine put Merlin on the table that had a cloth on it. Merlin looked at Gaius who had come back over and was checking him.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned sadly.

"I…I was beaten last night. When I woke up Gwaine and Elyan had found me." Merlin panted.

"How do you feel?"

"Cold, weak, and tired. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Once you've taken your medicine."

Gaius helped Merlin take something for the pain and a sleeping draft.

"Gaius, am I going to die?" Merlin sleepily asked.

"No, you won't. Just sleep." Gaius softly replied. Merlin put his hand on Gaius' hand and Gaius squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin started crying as his eyes fluttered shut. When Merlin was asleep Gaius began to look at Merlin's wounds. Luckily Merlin didn't have his shirt, neckerchief, and shirt on.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

_**Love is Forever pt.4**_

**The song for this pt. is WHERE THERE IS FAITH by: 4Him. It's a good song. I think you can find it on you tube. This part will be Merlin's recovery and Arthur decided on what will happen to Merlin and Freya. Hope you enjoy it. There will be some knights and Gwen in this story so hope you like it.**

"What is it?" Freya asked.

"I'm still in pain. It'll pass. Freya, remember when we were at the lake when you died?" Merlin panted painfully.

"Yeah, I remember. It was beautiful there. It was just like the place we wanted to live."

"It had mountains…"

"A few fields…"

"Wildflowers…"

"A couple of cows…"

"And A lake…"

"And a lake."

"If Arthur doesn't allow us to live here in Camelot, then we can go back there. We could get married, have a child, and be together. We would be happy."

"Arthur will allow us to stay here in Camelot. You'll see."

"Merlin, I need you to sit up for me. I must bandage the wound." Gaius ordered.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Freya helped Merlin sit up enough for Gaius to bandage the wound. When Gaius finished Freya helped Merlin lie down. Freya took the blankets and covered Merlin up. Freya continued to tend to Merlin's fever while Gaius went to get Arthur, Gwen, and the knights. When they went in Merlin looked at them and tried to smile. They all sat down next to Merlin's bed.

"Merlin, you are going to tell us everything about what you have done here in Camelot." Arthur commanded. He was sitting in a chair with Gwen on his lap. Merlin sighed weakly and looked at Freya who was next to him smiling.

"How about each of you ask 3 questions. I need to rest sooner or later so let's be quick. Arthur you can go first." Merlin sighed.

"Ok. How long have you been practicing magic? Who is your father? And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Magic isn't something you learn it's a part of you or it isn't. My father knew that and his father before him. I met my father during the time Kilgarrah attacked. The last dragonlord was my father. I knew he was my father for a few days. He knew that I was his son for less than a day but he loved me and knew I would make him proud. When he died I became the last dragonlord. The reason I never told you the truth, Arthur, was because I didn't want you to choose between me and your father."

"I told you that no man was worth your tears when you were crying because of your father. I'm sorry Merlin. I didn't kill the dragon, you did."

"I didn't kill him, I banished him. I was the one who released him in the first place. I didn't know that he would attack Camelot. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I would always chose you over my father. You have been a brother to me. My father wasn't even a real father to me."

"Ok. Gwaine your turn."

"Ok, can you make ale out of thin air? Did Lancelot know about your magic? Why is it you decided to be a servant when you could kill Arthur and become king or enchant Arthur to work for you?" Gwaine questioned.

"It's my destiny to protect Arthur. He is the once and future king. I am Emrys. Arthur is suppose to bring magic back. I'm suppose to protect him and help him. No, I can't make ale out of thin air nor will I do that. Yes, Lancelot knew about my magic. I'll tell you about that tomorrow or when I'm stronger. Gwen, your turn."

"Is that why you almost died several times? Was I destined to be queen like Morgana said? Why did Morgana become evil?" Gwen tearfully asked.

"Yes, I almost died several times for Arthur and for the whole of Camelot. You are destined to be the once and future queen of Camelot. It's partly my fault that Morgana became evil. She was the source of the sleeping curse and the only way to stop it was to kill her so I poisoned Morgana. Morgause took her away and that's when Morgana became evil but I knew about her magic several months before then. Leon your turn."

"Did that dragon egg really perish in the tower? When did Gaius find out about your magic? Who is Emrys?" Leon pointed out.

"No, I saved the egg. I called Kilgarrah the night we got back to Camelot. When I got there he told me that I had to give the dragon a name in order for it to hatch from the egg. I named it Aithusa which means the light of the sun in dragon tongue. I've seen her a few times since then. The sarram hurt her and I don't regret the fact that one of his men killed him. Gaius knew since I was born. I was born here in Camelot. When I was born I used magic to save my mother. She almost died giving birth to me. When I was 18 my mother told me to come here so that Gaius could help me learn how to control my magic. He didn't know it was mean till I told him. Emrys is the most powerful warlock. I don't know why I was chosen but I hope I find out soon. Percival your turn then everyone leave because I want to sleep."

"It's the fever that's causing him to be rude." Freya sighed sadly.

"I'm tired."

"What happened to my shoulder? What caused the axe to fall? Why did Lancelot die?" Percival quietly questioned.

"Uther's spirit did it. He didn't like the fact that Arthur had made you a knight. Lancelot died because it wasn't my time. He died because it was his destiny to protect me and make sure that I protect Arthur. Now, everyone leave. Only Freya can stay in here because I want to talk to her and she has to still tend to my fever."

Everyone but Freya left. Freya put the wet cloth down and sat on the bed. Merlin sat up just enough for Freya to lean against him. Merlin put his left arm around her. She laid on her right side with her head on his left shoulder. She fell asleep several minutes later. Merlin did as well.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

_**Addiction is Not the Way pt.4**_

**Hello, I hope you are having a good day. This chapter might get a bit gross, so if you can't handle that kind of stuff then you might not want to read this part. Don't tell me I didn't warn you. **

In Camelot, the knights, Gaius, and Gwen were talking.

"Since Merlin won't be able to cook and Arthur can't cook. I was think we could bring them something to eat and see how they are doing. Gaius has volunteered to do it today. So let's decide who will do it tomorrow." Gwen explained kindly.

"I'll do it tomorrow." Gwaine volunteered.

"I can do it the day after tomorrow." Percival answered.

"I'll do it after Percival." Elyan replied happily.

"I'll do it after Elyan." Leon said kindly.

"I'll go after Leon." Mordred continued.

"I'll go after Mordred. We'll have the palace kitchen make something for them and then one of us will take it to them." Gwen finished. So Gaius took some food to Arthur and Merlin. When he got there he went in and saw Arthur came out of the spare room. Gaius put the food down on the table and went to Arthur.

"How is he?" Gaius asked.

"Not good. He won't sleep. He nauseous, restless, and in a severe depression. I've tried getting him to eat but he won't eat. He barely even drink the water I give him. He's scaring me by doing this." Arthur tearfully answered.

"I'll go see him. Gwen wanted me to bring you something to eat for today. Gwaine will come tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Gaius went in to see Merlin. Merlin laid on the bed moaning and groaning as he intestinal cramping got worse. Gaius went to Merlin's side and saw that Merlin pale. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead and found it hot. Merlin tried to move away but Gaius gently rubbed Merlin's cheek with the back of his hand. Merlin calmed down a bit but still struggled. Slowly Merlin opened his eyes.

"Gaius, what are you doing here?" Merlin moaned.

"I came to give you and Arthur some food. You must try to eat. I know that you might not have an appetite but still you must eat before the worst happens. You need to drink as well. You look dehydrated." Gaius ordered. He pinched the back of Merlin's hand and saw that the skin slowly went back to normal. "You must drink some water now. You are dehydrated. I know you feel sick but you must."

"I can't. I've tried to tell Arthur that but he doesn't listen."

"I know, my boy but Arthur is scared. He knows that you are skinny and are suffering and he's trying to help you but you won't let him."

Merlin turned his head so that he was looking at the window. Gaius saw tears run down Merlin's cheeks. Gaius sighed and wiped away the tears from Merlin's eyes.

"I know it's hard. It'll hurt but if you don't let us help out it'll get worse. We don't want to lose you." Gaius whispered softly.

"I'll try for you, Gaius. I just don't feel right." Merlin cried weakly. Gaius smiled and helped Merlin sit up. Then he went out to get some soup and water. Merlin managed to eat but was having a hard time. When Merlin finished Gaius helped him lie down and covered him with a blanket. Then he went out with the empty bowl.

"How is he?" Arthur questioned.

"He's worse. He won't be able to sleep. He did eat but you could tell he was struggling." Gaius answered quietly.

"Thanks for helping him."

"Make sure he stays in bed and is resting. He will get to the point where he won't eat but at least now his body will be able to fight more. He started to get confused when he finished eating so be careful. I need to leave."

"Ok."

So Gaius left. Arthur went into Merlin's room and sat in the chair. He fell asleep very quickly. Slowly Merlin's body entered stage 5. When Arthur woke up at dawn, Merlin was in a fetal position. Merlin was very pale and look weak and tired. Arthur saw that Merlin had vomited on himself.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Really bad." Merlin panted. Arthur sighed and cleaned the vomit off of Merlin. Then Merlin accidently wet his pants. Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin who was very shaky.

"Do you want anything?"

"Just a warm bath. I feel weaker."

"Ok. I'll get a bath started for you. Just relax."

"I'll try."

Arthur went to get a warm bath for Merlin. When he came back he heard Merlin yell in pain.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

_**A Brother is For Adversity pt.4**_

**Hope you are having a good day. I only have 2 chapters for my story LIFE. Please give me any of your ideas. I would like to hear them. I would be willing to write it. You can PM me or put a review for any of my stories. **

They raced back to Camelot. When they got there Arthur carried Merlin to Gaius' chamber. When they got there Arthur gently put Merlin on the table. Hunith came over and held Merlin's hand. Merlin was very sleepy but couldn't sleep. Gaius went around finding what he needed. Hunith saw that Merlin was tired and need to sleep.

"Go to sleep, Merlin. You're safe now. You must rest." Hunith whispered. Merlin's eyes fluttered shut just as Gaius came over.

"Let's get him cleaned up." Gaius sighed as he put a hand on Hunith's shoulder. Arthur went out of the room leaving Hunith and Gaius to tend to Merlin's wounds. They treated Merlin's back first. They gently but quickly treated his back. When they finished they treated the wound's on Merlin's back they carefully treated the wounds on Merlin' torso. They also treated Merlin's legs. It took a while for them to finish. As Gaius was stitching the wound on Merlin's forehead, Hunith sighed when she saw that Merlin's face showed that he was in pain.

"How is he?" Hunith asked.

"He might make it but it's hard to tell. He's strong. I know he will make it." Gaius answered sadly. When they finished Arthur came in and gently put Merlin on the patient's bed. They put several pillows behind Merlin so that it wouldn't hurt his back and to help his breathing. Hunith stayed by Merlin's side at all times. For a week Merlin stayed asleep. He stayed very still and was barely breathing. Hunith stayed by his side the whole time. One day when she was trying to sleep she put her hand on Merlin's left hand which was on Merlin's stomach. Then Merlin slowly moved his right so that it was on Hunith's hand. Hunith felt this and looked at Merlin's face.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_**Friends are Forever pt.4**_

_**And friends are friends forever**_

_**If the Lord's the Lord of them**_

_**And a friend will not say never**_

_**Cause the welcome will not end**_

_**Though it's hard to let you go**_

_**In the Father's hands we know**_

_**That a lifetime's not too long**_

_**To live as Friends**_

**Friends by: Michael W. Smith**

**Hello, I hope you are having a good day. Happy Mother's Day to any of you reading this who are mothers. I am so grateful to have a mom who encourages me. She has be my support when I write stories. When I found out that this story was put on a new community she said that least I was getting somewhere with my stories. I am starting a community which you should be able to find on my profile. If you have any suggestions please tell me.**

It took several minutes for Merlin's coughing fit to subside. When they got to Camelot they quickly got Merlin to Gaius' chamber. When they got there Gaius looked worried but when he saw Merlin in Arthur arms he cleaned a table and put a blanket on the table. Then Arthur put a gasping Merlin on the table. Gaius checked Merlin's vital signs. Then he started to look at Merlin's wounds. Merlin gasped and moaned.

"How bad?" Arthur asked.

"It's very bad. I need to operate now or he will die. He's lost a lot of blood." Gaius answered. Then he got what he needed to treat Merlin. Just then Merlin woke up in pain. He started screaming until his throat was raw. Gaius came over and grabbed Merlin's uninjured hand and Merlin squeezed it. When Merlin stopped screaming he cried as the pain got worse.

"I can't breathe. It hurts so much." Merlin panted.

"Sire, I have to use magic to treat the internal bleeding. He's dying." Gaius replied.

"Do it." Arthur ordered.

"_Emaculo."_

Then Merlin sighed in relief.

"AM I going to die?" Merlin questioned.

"No. I won't let that happen. Now go to sleep." Gaius softly whispered.

"Ok."

Then Merlin closed his eyes and was a sleep quickly. Then Gaius began to treat Merlin. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

_**Waiting pt.4**_

_**When you're waiting **_

_**Through the hard times**_

_**Hold on, don't let go**_

_**Waiting through the hard times**_

_**Will only make you strong hold on**_

**Waiting by: 4Him**

**Hello, I hope you are having a good day. I started a community called Sauciato Merlinus. If you have any suggestions please tell me or **_**riddles and secrets**_**. We will be happy to read it and put it on the community.**

Hunith put her hands on Merlin's shoulders and shushed him. Finally Merlin woke up. He saw his mother and began to cry. Hunith grabbed Merlin and pulled him into a hug. When Merlin finished crying he pulled away from his mother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hunith asked.

"I had a flashback. I was collecting herbs when I got kidnapped. Then I saw all the days they tortured me." Merlin weakly replied.

Then Hunith got Merlin something to eat. While Merlin ate Hunith made sure that Merlin didn't vomit or anything due to the sickness. Hunith smiled sadly when Merlin gave her the empty bowl of soup.

"Several servants came by to see how you were and all of them said that they were sorry for what happen." Hunith said. Merlin sighed and shook his head. "What is it?"

"Why do people say they are sorry for something they didn't do? It makes me annoyed." Merlin answered.

"They care about you. They feel bad for you."

"Like that's going to help. I know people care but you can't feel bad for someone you barely even know. If people want to help me get better than they had better stop feeling back for me."

"I know. I'll tell the next person who say that."

"Tell them that I need much more than sympathy. You also need more than sympathy. Life took us by surprise but God helped us. Only he can help us through this hard time. We both waited through the worse and yet here we are alive and together. To me that's more important than sympathy for our suffering."

Then Merlin feel asleep. For the next few weeks he recovered. One day Hunith was helping Merlin stand up and walk around a bit. Merlin was very weak and almost fell several times. Then Arthur came in.

"Hey, Merlin, good to see you back on your feet." Arthur greeted happily. Merlin smiled softly.

"I feel better but I'm still weak. Gaius gave me some exercises to do that will help me. Soon I'll be back on my feet and working for you. It'll take time but things will go back to normal." Merlin sighed.

"Good. I've been stuck with George for 13 months. I've had enough of him."

Merlin chuckled and looked at Arthur who was smiling. Then Arthur patted Merlin on the back and left. For the next week Merlin got better. By the end of the week Merlin was able to walk without any help and for several minutes. He started helping Gaius so that it would help him be able to get use to working again. 2 weeks later Merlin was working for Arthur again. Hunith was going back to Ealdor one day. They were at the gates of Camelot saying goodbye.

"Don't work yourself real hard. Be careful." Hunith tearfully warned.

"I will. I'll miss you. Write to me when you get home. Write to me if you need anything." Merlin cried. They hugged each other and when they pulled away Hunith looked up at Merlin.

"Ever since you were born you have been like your father. Now that you got to know him I see Balinor in you. You are just like him. I'm so proud of you."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"_Ego amo te._"

"_Ego amo te."_

The Hunith left. Merlin let a few tears fall down his checks. He turned back to Camelot and went to do his chores.

THE END

**1 done. 9 to go. Hope you like Waiting. The main purpose of the story was to show that no matter what God is there for you and will help you. Yes things don't always go the way we expect but that's sin. Hold on and don't let go. Be strong and don't fall. Call out to the Lord and he will always answer. If you have not asked Jesus into your heart please think about doing that. **


	38. Chapter 38

_**The Good Samaritan pt.4**_

**Hello, I hope you are doing ok.**

A girl who was working for the inn keeper went into Merlin's room and what she saw made her gasp. She went to check Merlin's pulse and found it very weak. Then Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He tried to take a deep breath but it turned into a cough.

"I can't breathe. What happened?" Merlin wheezed. The girl had her hand on the wound and she pushed trying to stop the bleeding.

"I don't know. I came in and you were very still. Try to stay still. I'll get help. My name's Regina." Regina explained. Regina put Merlin's hands on the wound and told him to put pressure on the wound. Merlin did but was very weak. Regina got the inn keeper and brought him into Merlin's room. When they got in there Merlin was groaning and panting. The inn keeper went to Merlin's side and looked at the wound. Then he looked checked Merlin's vital signs.

"How do you feel, boy?" The inn keeper whispered.

"Weak. So weak. I feel tired. It hurts all over. Can't breathe. I can't…..." Merlin stuttered. Then he stopped breathing. The inn keeper started pushing Merlin's chest as hard as he could trying to get Merlin to start breathing. After several seconds Merlin started coughing.

"Check his pulse and keep you hand there." The inn keeper sternly ordered.

"Ok." Regina answered. She put 2 fingers on the inner side of Merlin's elbow and get it there. "It's very weak."

Merlin weakly opened his eyes but couldn't focus.

"Come on, Merlin, focus on me. Talk to me." Regina tearfully said. Merlin didn't respond at first but then he started talking but was very weak.

"Can't move." Merlin panted. The inn keeper got a cup of water and helped Merlin drink a bit. Merlin tried to but starting coughing. After a few minutes Merlin managed to get some water down. Several minutes later Merlin vomited the water and what very little food he had and blood. Regina gasped when she saw the blood.

"Oh, no. He has internal bleeding. He needs help soon." Regina gasped sadly. Merlin moaned weakly and went into a restless sleep.

"We must keep an eye on him. He only has a few days or less. James will be back tomorrow. I want you to stay with him till nightfall. Yell if anything happens." The inn keeper ordered. Then he left. For the next day Merlin stayed the same. It was evening when James came back. When he saw Merlin he was shocked.

"We don't know what happened. Yesterday morning Regina came in and saw him bleeding. She got me and we tried to take care of him. He stopped breathing a few times. He has internal bleeding. He needs help but the closes physician is in Camelot." The inn keeper explained. Then a young boy came pass. The door was open and the boy looked in when he saw Merlin he gasped. He went in and went to Merlin's side.

"Merlin, what happened?" The boy questioned.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"I'm Daegal. Merlin's my guardian. He's like a brother to me."

"I want you to stay with him. I'm going to Camelot."

"Ok."

So James left.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

_**Life is Hard pt.4**_

_**He's bigger than life**_

_**Bigger than anything that comes our way**_

_**Bigger than life**_

_**Bigger than any problems, we might face**_

_**Our God is so amazing, beyond all we can say**_

_**So hearts of faith take courage, come what may**_

_**He's bigger than life**_

**Bigger Than Life by: 4Him**

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Then Gwen came with a few servants and buckets of cold water. Arthur took the buckets from Gwen and told her to stay. Arthur and Gaius dumped half of the buckets in.

"Keep his head up." Gaius ordered. Arthur did. They carefully poured more water in. Gaius told one of the male servants to get a cup. The servant did. When he came back with a cup Merlin woke up. Merlin started mumbling and moaning.

"Drink some water, Merlin?" Arthur whispered. Gaius put the cup of water to Merlin's lips but Merlin moved out of the way.

"Don't touch me." Merlin weakly moaned.

"What's going on?"  
"He's disoriented. He'll be like this for a while." Gaius answered. "Merlin. Merlin, look at me."

Merlin looked at Gaius but the started to move away.

"Keep away from me. Don't touch me." Merlin hissed.

"Merlin, you must drink or you will die." Gaius replied.

"No, it's poison."

"Why would I poison you?"

"You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I care about you."

"Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not. You have a heat stroke. We're trying to help you. Just drink the water."

"No. You're lying."

"Arthur, hold him."

So Arthur held Merlin. Gaius pinched Merlin's nose and made Merlin drink the water. When the water entered Merlin's mouth he started swallowing the water. Gaius let go of Merlin's nose and took the up away from Merlin. Arthur let go of Merlin, found a wet cloth, and wiped Merlin's forehead. Merlin looked around and saw that he was in a tub of cold water. Gaius saw the bump on Merlin's head and started treating it.

"Why am I in a tub of cold water?" Merlin hoarsely asked.

"You collapsed from a heat stroke. We had to cool you off. Now do as you are told and relax." Gaius explained sadly.

"Ok. Can I go back to sleep? I feel horrible."

"Soon."

Then Merlin started retching.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

_**When I am Afraid pt.4**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Hope you like it.**

Merlin passed out a few minutes later. Gaius went over to Daegal and began to treat his wounds. Half an hour later he finished treating Daegal's wound and went to check on the other patients. Gaius was at the other side of the room when Merlin woke up coughing. Arthur was at Merlin's side in an instant. Arthur helped Merlin coughed up blood. Arthur helped Merlin sit up. Merlin coughed up a lot of blood. When it was over Merlin gasped.

"I'm going to die." Merlin gasped weakly.

"No you aren't. You just need to rest. Do you want anything?" Arthur calmly answered.

"Some water."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Arthur went to get Merlin a cup of water. Merlin laid on the bed and hissed when he felt a sharp pain in his side. Then pain got worse and began to spread. Then a man came into the room. He was a physician.

"Aaron, it's good to see you." Gaius greeted.

"Good to see you too. This sickness looks bad." Aaron sighed.

"It is but hopefully we can find a cure."

"It's too late to find a cure. We must stop the sickness."

Then Aaron went to one of the victims and made them drink a drug. When they did they stopped breathing and their heart stopped. Then Aaron went to some of the other victims. When Aaron got to Merlin, he tried to get Merlin to but Merlin refused. Finally Aaron managed to get Merlin to drink it. When Merlin did his magic fought the drug and instead of killing Merlin, the drug caused great pain. Then Gaius and Gwaine came over. Gwaine restrained Aaron and Gaius began to check Merlin. Merlin panted as the pain got worse. Then he started retching. Gaius helped Merlin lean over the side of the bed and vomit. For a couple minutes Merlin vomited. Then when it was over Arthur came over with a cup of water. Gaius helped Merlin drink it but Merlin pulled away.

"Come on Merlin, drink the water." Gaius ordered.

"Hot." Merlin moaned.

"I know you're hot but this will make you feel better."

"No, the water is too hot."

Then Gaius got some cold water. When he came back he helped Merlin drink the water. Merlin did and when he was finished curled up on his side and tried to sleep but began to have a seizure.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

_**Freezing pt.4**_

_**Until this mountain moves,**_

_**Until the path clear,**_

_**Until Your voice is the only one that I can hear.**_

_**Until I see Your hand,**_

_**Until I know Your heart,**_

_**Until I trust the grace that's carried me this far**_

_**I will be still, until…**_

**Until by: Mark Harris**

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I would have written a story on Friday but I had to go the store. I would have yesterday if the stupid computer wasn't so slow. If there are errors don't point them out. I am having a bad day. I'm having to tell everyone in my family to shut up so that I can do this. It's hard when sometimes they don't listen. I struggle almost every day to stay concentrated on what I'm doing.**

Merlin finally gave up trying to sit up. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and gently pushed.

"How do you feel?" Gaius asked. Merlin felt cold everywhere put the shoulder Gaius had his hand on.

"Cold. I'm scared." Merlin shivered weakly. Gaius moved his hand up to Merlin's white cheek. Merlin moved his head so that he could feel more of the warmth from Gaius' hand. "Everything hurts."

"I know it hurts. You'll feel better soon. Try to go to sleep."

"I can't. I'm so scared."

"I'll be here till you wake."

Then Merlin fell asleep. When he did Gaius went around and got what he needed. He secretly used magic to see all of Merlin's injuries. When he got all that he needed hand Arthur 2 vials.

"Give Merlin both of the vials. He must be asleep when I remove his appendix. His liver is slightly punctured but it was punctured just enough to cause internal bleeding. We must be quick." Gaius explained. Gaius had a servant put the knife in some boiling water and then in the fire, and then back into the water. Arthur did what Gaius said. When Merlin had drank the potions Gaius came over with the knife. "Arthur, I'll need your help." Then Gaius handed Arthur a cloth. Gaius cut Merlin's skin and muscle. When he did blood came pouring out. "Arthur, I want you to soak up the blood."

Arthur did as he was told. Merlin got paler. Gaius finally found Merlin's appendix. He cut it out and then fix Merlin's liver.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

_**Equals pt.4**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. **

"His stab wounds are deep but not deadly. He will need a lot of rest. His right leg is badly damaged and it will take a while for him to recover from it. I need help treating his wounds. What concerns me is the blood lost. He's much paler than he was when he first was brought here. If we don't hurry he could die from blood loss." Gaius explained as he got what he needed. Gaius handed Elyan a damp cloth. "Clean his wounds. I put a bit of wine on it to help disinfect his wounds." Elyan went to work cleaning Merlin's wounds. Then Gaius gave Gwaine some salve. "When Elyan is done cleaning Merlin's wounds put this on the cuts, scrapes, bruises, and not so deep wounds."

"Ok." Gwaine answered.

Elyan and Gwaine did as they were told and when Merlin whimpered in pain they were upset. When they finished Gaius started treating the deep wounds. He careful stitched and cleaned the wounds with wine. When he was finished he made sure that the other injuries were cleaned and treated. He saw that Merlin had several broken ribs.

"Gwaine, help Merlin sit up. I must bandage his broken ribs. He broke several ribs." Gaius ordered. Gwaine helped Merlin sit up as Gaius carefully bandaged Merlin's ribs. When he finished he bandaged the rest of Merlin's wounds. Then he saw that Merlin had a gash on his forehead. He gently treated the gash. When he finished Gwaine carried Merlin to the patient's cot. Gwaine and Elyan left to tell Arthur and Gaius changed Merlin's pants. He grabbed a few blankets and covered Merlin up. He sat by Merlin's side for several hours. It was night when Arthur came in.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's weak but he should live. Let's just hope he doesn't get an infection." Gaius replied.

"IS this the first time he was abused?"

"No. From his injuries and scars it looks like this has happened several times. It looks like he had been raped a few times. It would explain why he's been acting differently. He might be able to tell us when he wakes but we must be careful around him. He might be very scared and weak."

"I'll stop by in the morning. Tell me if anything happens to him."

"I will, sire."

Then Arthur left. Merlin woke up several minutes later. He looked at Gaius who was asleep."

"Gaius." Merlin moaned. Gaius woke up and saw that Merlin was looking at him.

"Merlin. How do you feel?" Gaius happily said.

"Horrible."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"A few of the knights found me in the armory and began abusing me. I lost consciousness at some point."

"I know about that one but what happened when you first started getting abused by the knights?"

"I was told to go to Sir Richard's chambers. When I went in, he closed and locked the door. I tried to get away but he grabbed Merlin and started beating me. When I was weak and couldn't struggle he raped me. When I woke up in the morning I was weak and cold. I put my clothes on and acted like nothing happened. This happened several times. Every day for the last few weeks I was abused and raped."

"They won't do it again. I promise. You will need to tell Arthur."

"I can't. If they found that I told Arthur they will hurt everyone I care about."

"Fine. I'll tell Arthur that the concussion and blood loss caused you to forget."

Merlin was crying and nodded at what Gaius said. Then Merlin went to sleep.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

_**The Kindness of Strangers**_

"_**But love your enemies, and do good, and lend, expecting nothing in return; and your reward will be great, and you will be sons of the Most High; for He Himself is kind to ungrateful and evil men.- Luke 6:35**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is an AU to The Kindness of Strangers. **

Merlin was taken away by Killgarrah. It was night and it was cold out. Killgarrah put an unconscious Merlin on the forest floor and left knowing that Merlin could last long enough for the knights to get to him. Killgarrah did not know that Merlin was very sick. Merlin didn't know that he was sick when he left Camelot. Slowly Merlin woke up. He looked around but was weak. He was shivering. Merlin slowly rolled so that he was on his side. He felt very nauseous and vomited next to him. After a few minutes of vomiting Merlin finally stopped. He moved slightly so the he wasn't so close to the vomit. He tried to take a deep breath but it turned into a coughing fit. Merlin coughed for a while. When it was over he panted weakly. He weakly stood up and stumbled through the woods.

For an hour he stumbled. He heard twigs snapping and stopped. He looked around but saw nothing. Just as he was about to start walking again he was raped. Merlin tried to get away but couldn't. They abused Merlin and harmed him any way they could. Merlin cried and told them to stop but they wouldn't. After several minutes they left him alone. Merlin laid on the ground shaking like a leaf. He found his pants and put them on. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around him to help him stay warm. He managed to get up and started stumbling again.

Merlin was almost at Camelot when he realized something. He realized that he had 2 wounds. He knew that when he was raped one of the guys wounded him. The branches and twigs scraped Merlin's skin causing him to bleed. When he got to the gate he snuck past the guards. He weakly stumbled to Gaius' chamber. When he got to the stairs he climbed the steps leaving a trail of blood behind. It took him several minutes to get to the top. He saw Gaius' door and smiled slightly. When he got to the door he collapsed. He tried to get up but failed. He pulled his coat over his shoulders as he felt a gust of wind hit him. He knew he had a fever but he felt too weak to get up or knock on Gaius' door. He fell asleep on the floor and as he fell to the ground he hit Gaius' door.

Gaius was still up waiting for Merlin. When he heard the bang he went to the door. Gaius went to the door and opened it. When he saw Merlin he gasped. It was dawn and Gaius knew that a few of the servants were up. He saw one of the servants pass by.

"You, go tell the king that I need his help." Gaius ordered. The servant ran to Arthur's chambers and got him. Gaius bent down and checked Merlin's vital signs. He put his hand on Merlin's head and found it burning hot. Merlin moaned and his eyes fluttered opened.

"Gaius?" Merlin hoarsely moaned.

"Merlin, can you get up?"

"No. I feel so weak. I feel so cold."

"When Arthur gets here he'll help you into bed. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was…wounded. It… hurts."

"Don't try to stress yourself. You're sick. 3 nights ago I was getting ready to go to bed when I heard you cough. I went up to check on you. You were asleep. I checked you and found that you were coming down with the plague I saw in the lower town. I managed to get you to drink something to help you not get sick but now you're worse."

Then Arthur came.

"Gaius, what is it?" Arthur asked.

"I need you to help Merlin get to bed. Yesterday he was collecting herbs and was attacked. He's too weak to tell me but he has the sickness that I told you about." Gaius explained. Arthur came over and picked Merlin up. He carried Merlin to the patient's cot. When he put Merlin on the bed he saw that Merlin had been raped and wounded.

"Gaius, I think he was raped." Arthur loudly said. Gaius came over and looked at Merlin's wounds.

"He was raped and abused, Sire. When he strong enough he'll tell us but for now he needs sleep." Gaius answered sadly. Gaius saw that Merlin had fallen asleep and knew that Merlin needed it. Gaius got what he needed and went to work cleaning and stitching Merlin's wounds. When Gaius finished cleaning and treating all of Merlin's wounds even the wounds on Merlin's legs, he took the blankets and covered Merlin up. He went to Merlin's room and got the blankets and pillows. He gave the blankets to Arthur who put them on Merlin.

"He's struggling o breath. These pillows will help. He's cold. Those blankets hopefully will help warm him up. He should be ok." Gaius explained. For and few days, Merlin was very sick and weak but slowly began to recover. Merlin was always vomiting and coughing when he was awake the first few days. He had a very high fever and was feeling very cold. When Merlin was asleep his dreams were plagued with nightmares. He often woke up screaming and sweating. Slowly Merlin's strength returned. Merlin told Arthur what happened and knew that part of it was a lie. After 2 and a half weeks of being in bed resting, Merlin was finally returned to work. Merlin still had nightmares but it wasn't bad.

THE END


	44. Chapter 44

_**The Diamond of the Day**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is an AU to The Diamond of the Day. **

It was night. Merlin was asleep in his bed. He was drunk and Gaius had come in to tend to him. Gaius had put a cool cloth on Merlin's head and left to get some sleep. When both men were asleep a snake slithered in. He bit Merlin near the ribs on the right side and then it bit Merlin on the shoulder. Merlin gasped and opened his eyes. He saw the snake and fell of the bed. He used his magic and killed the snake before it could strike him again. The snake dissolved into dust and Merlin went back to bed. When he got into bed he vomited on the bed. Then he passed out. In the morning Gaius went in to wake Merlin up. When he went in he saw that Merlin was shivering and sweating at the same time. Merlin was moaning and was deathly pale. Gaius went to Merlin's side and put a hand on Merlin's forehead. HE found it burning hot.

"Oh, Merlin what happened to you?" Gaius asked. Merlin weakly opened his eyes but could not focus. Then he vomited again. When it was over Gaius helped Merlin sit up. Merlin was very weak but with Gaius' help he managed to sit up. Gaius cleaned the vomit off the bed and then helped a weak Merlin lie down. Gaius grabbed a bucket of cold water and put some of the water in a bowl and then took the rest and went to Merlin's room. He took Merlin's socks off and put Merlin's feet in the water. Merlin weakly looked at Gaius. Merlin had layers of sweat and tears covering his face. "Try to get some sleep. I can tell you are not feeling good."

Merlin closed his eyes and was asleep quickly. Gaius got the bowl of water and put on Merlin's bedside table. Then he took a cloth, put it in the water, and then put it on Merlin's forehead. Gaius wiped the sweat and tears off of Merlin's face. Then Arthur barged into Gaius' chamber.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted angrily. He barged into Merlin's room and gasped when he saw Merlin. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came in here to wake him up an hour ago and he was like this. He vomited a couple times. His face was covered in sweat and he had been crying. He hasn't spoken a word. I've been trying to bring his fever down. I don't know what it is." Gaius explained sadly.

"Can we move him to one of the guest chambers?"

"We can. It'll be better for him."

"Ok."

So Arthur pick Merlin up off the bed and carried him to a guest chamber. As they walked they saw a serving girl.

"You, go get a few buckets of water." Gaius ordered. The serving girl ran off and got the water. Merlin began coughing. Blood dripped out of Merlin's mouth. Merlin slowly opened his eyes. Just then they got the chambers that where next to Arthur's. Arthur went in and put Merlin on the bed. Then Gaius came over.

"There was as snake. It bit me." Merlin moaned. When Gaius heard this he took Merlin's shirt off. When he did he saw 2 pairs of puncture wounds. Around them it was purple, black, and green. It was spreading.

"It's a magical snake, sire. I need to find out what caused it." Gaius answered. Then Merlin started screaming in pain. Gaius held his hand and Merlin squeezed the pain into him. Then a servant came in with 2 buckets of water. Gaius put Merlin's feet in one of the buckets and Merlin shivered. Then Gaius took the other bucket and put it on the table. He took a cloth and put it in water, then he put it on Merlin's forehead. So for the next few days they watched over Merlin who was getting worse by the hour. One night Arthur was with Gwen in their chambers when Arthur decided to see Merlin. Merlin laid in bed suffering. Gaius was making something for the pain. Merlin was thirsty and tried reach the cup but couldn't. Merlin used his magic and it came to him. Arthur saw this and barged into the room not angry but confused.

"How long have you practiced magic?" Arthur asked. Merlin was shocked and knocked the cup off the table. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me how long you have been practicing magic."

"I was born with it." Merlin moaned weakly. "I didn't want to have magic. It choose me. I'm sorry. I guess you're going to kill me."

"Try to rest. You'll need it. If we are to win the battle than we will need you to help."

"Arthur, I can't even move my legs. It's too painful. I could summoned the great dragon and he could help you but I won't be able to."

"I thought I killed that dragon."

"I lied. When Balinor died, I began the last dragonlord. When you were unconscious I told him to go. My father was Balinor."

"Merlin, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Can I have some water?"

Arthur got a cup of water and helped Merlin drink the water. When Merlin was finished he slowly rolled over so that he was on his side with his head on the edge of the bed. Gaius came over and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Then Merlin vomited into the bucket that was next to the bed. For several minutes he vomited. He felt excruciating pain. When it was over Merlin's body was fighting the sickness so much that Merlin had a seizure. Gaius put Merlin on his back and took the blankets off. For several minutes they watched as Merlin convulsed. When it was over Merlin was unconscious. Gaius put the blankets on Merlin and put the damp cloth that was on the table onto Merlin's forehead. Then Arthur and Gaius talked about Merlin. When Merlin woke up he summoned Killgarrah. Arthur helped Merlin get up and walk to the field. Merlin was panting a lot and was very weak. When they got to Killgarrah, Merlin was weak and exhausted.

"Killgarrah, I'm very sick and I can't protect Arthur. Morgana will attack Camelot soon. I want you to help. Do what Arthur tells you." Merlin explained.

"I will help, young warlock. Now, you must rest. You look like you are going die on your feet if you don't get to bed and rest." Killgarrah explained.

"Ok."

"Arthur, you have done well. You must be careful. Mordred will kill you."

Arthur nodded. He helped Merlin back to bed. On the day of the battle Merlin was watching the battle. He looked for Morgana. He was using hid magic to stop the illness. When he saw Morgana he used his magic and went to her. She was in a clearing.

"Morgana." Merlin angrily said.

"Merlin, you should be dead." Morgana answered.

"So should you."

"You poisoned me."

"Yeah. You poisoned me too."

This angered Morgana and she used magic and made a fireball she threw it at Merlin who easily got out of the way. They started to use their magic to fight. Killgarrah was killing the Saxons with fire. He saw Merlin and knew that Merlin would win. After several minutes of fighting both Morgana and Merlin were weak and exhausted. Both were injured severely. Merlin was in a lot of pain but ignored it. Morgana was near death because of her injuries. Merlin used lightning and pointed it at Morgana. Morgana died instantly. Merlin tried to walk back to the castle but was too weak. He collapsed and when he hit the ground he tried to stay awake. Meanwhile, the battle was almost won. Mordred was walking up to kill one of the knights. Arthur snuck up behind him and stabbed him. Mordred looked at Arthur and then fell to the ground. A few minutes later most of the Saxons were killed. Arthur looked up to see Killgarrah.

"Merlin was in a clearing fighting Morgana. He most likely defeated her by now can you find him and roar when you find him." Arthur ordered. Killgarrah nodded. He searched for Merlin. He saw Aithusa hovering over a body. Killgarrah went to Aithusa. When he saw who it was he roared. Merlin was very weak. When he saw Killgarrah he smiled.

"I…I killed her." Merlin panted.

"Yes, you did. Now, lie still. I need to see your injuries." Killgarrah answered. Merlin nodded. He stayed very still as Killgarrah used magic to see Merlin's injuries. When he finished, Arthur came up. He was at Merlin's side as quick as he could. He put Merlin's head on his shoulder and put his hand on one of the wounds.

"You did it. You killed her." Arthur happily whispered. Merlin smiled weakly at Arthur. Then Merlin groaned as he felt waves of pain." How is he, Killgarrah?"

"He has internal bleeding. I can heal the more deadly injuries but Gaius will need to do the rest." Killgarrah sighed.

"Do it."

Arthur put Merlin on the ground and stepped away. Killgarrah used and healed the worst of the injuries. When he finished Merlin was very weak and fell asleep.

"I have done what I can. I will stay in Camelot till my death. Aithusa shall stay as well so that I can teach her to help Merlin." Killgarrah explained. Arthur nodded. He picked Merlin up and carried him to his chambers. When they got there Gaius was there waiting for them. Arthur put Merlin on the bed and got out of the way so Gaius could treat Merlin. For the next few hours Gaius treated Merlin.

"He should be fine. He needs rest. His wounds are bad but he can pull through. The sickness is gone thanks to Killgarrah. Someone needs to be with him at all times." Gaius explained. So everyone took turns watching over Merlin. It took a month for Merlin to recover just enough to be able to walk. When Merlin was up and about he had to be careful. His legs were very weak and he had to do certain exercises to help strength his legs. When Merlin was fully recovered he became court warlock. The ban on magic was lifted. Killgarrah died a few months later. When he died Merlin was depressed for a while. Then a year later, Gaius passed away and Merlin also became court physician. Every fell prey to old age except Merlin. Merlin lived on. He traveled with grieve in his heart.

THE END


	45. Chapter 45

_**Love is Forever pt.5**_

**The song for this part is THE FINAL WORD by: 4Him. It's a really good song. If you have any prompts that you want me to write please tell me. I don't want to have to ask the same person over and over again. I usually have an easy time writing stories where Merlin is physically hurt or emotionally hurt but if you have one that is funny I can right it. I'll come up with something, ask you if you are ok with, and if you say yes I will write it. If you say no, I'll come up with something else that you might like. **

For the next few days Merlin recovered. Freya stayed with him at all times. He told all the knights, Arthur, and Gwen about what he did for Camelot. Arthur made Merlin court warlock. Arthur lifted the ban on magic. Gwen found out that she was pregnant a few weeks later. Freya and Merlin dated for a while and then they got engaged. They got married a week later. One day when they were in their chambers Freya realized something wasn't right. Merlin was hugging Freya close because he had to go on patrol with Arthur and the knights.

"I'll miss you." Merlin sighed as he hugged Freya.

"I'll miss you, too. I want you to be home safe and sound." Freya whispered. Then she felt a sick feeling and then felt a bit faint. She gasped and Merlin realized it.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I'll go see, Gaius. I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you want I'll stay. I don't have to go."

"No, I'll be fine. You have to protect Arthur. Morgana is still out there."

"Ok."

They kissed and Merlin left. Merlin was worried about Freya. The first evening out on patrol, Arthur realized it. He went to Merlin who was next to the river thinking. He sat down and looked at Merlin.

"What's going on? You haven't been yourself." Arthur asked.

"It's Freya. When we were saying good bye she gasped as though in pain. She looked like she was sick. For the past week she's been vomiting. She said that she would go see Gaius. I just hope that she's ok." Merlin sadly answered.

"She'll been fine. Trust me, I didn't want to leave Gwen knowing that she is pregnant."

"I know. It's just, she's been feeling weird and she doesn't know why. I've lost her once and I can't lose her again."

Arthur patted Merlin on the back and left Merlin to think. Merlin was worried about Freya and was quiet. On the third day he was happy to be going back to Camelot. Meanwhile, in Camelot Freya was being checked over by Gaius.

"Will I be ok?" Freya asked.

"In about 6 months you'll recover." Gaius happily said. Freya gasped when she realized what Gaius meant. She saw that Merlin was in the court yard. She ran to him as fast as she could. When she got to him she jumped onto him smiling.

"I'm going to be fine. In 6 months I'll recover. I'm pregnant." Freya explained. Merlin smiled and hugged Freya.

"That great. I'm going to be a father." Merlin laughed.

"Yes. We'll finally be parents."

They walked home happily. For the next few months Freya started having to rest more and more. One day Gwen was feeling weak and couldn't get out of bed. Gaius was looking over her and realized the Gwen was in pain. Gaius looked at Arthur who was holding Gwen's hand.

"She's going into labor." Gaius explained. So for the next day Gwen was in labor. Finally Gwen gave birth to a girl. Gaius handed the baby girl to Gwen.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Gaius happily announced.

"Regina Lila Pendragon." Gwen weakly chucked.

"For she will become queen." Arthur finished tearfully. Gaius allowed everyone to come see the baby 2 at a time. When Freya and Merlin were in there Arthur told them something.

"Merlin, we talked about this and we want you to be Regina's godfather. We also want Freya to be Regina's godmother." Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur and Gwen." Merlin tearfully thanked. Freya and Merlin got to hold Regina. When Merlin held her he realized something.

"She has powerful magic. I don't know how but Regina has magic. I can sense it." Merlin realized. When Freya was holding Regina, Regina made a ball of light with magic. Then Freya felt her baby kick.

"Merlin's right. I think both babies have a special connection." Freya gasped. For the next month Freya had to rest a lot. One night she was trying to sleep but the baby was kicking and wouldn't stop.

"Merlin, I can't sleep." Freya groggily cried. Merlin hugged Freya in his arms and pulled her close. He covered them up with the blankets and then put his hand on Freya's womb. Freya put her head on Merlin's shoulder and fell asleep. Merlin fell asleep shortly after her. The next day, Freya was in pain. She was walking over to the bed when she collapsed. Merlin ran over to her and picked her up. He put Freya on the bed and told the nearest servant to get Gaius. He saw that Freya was bleeding.

"Stay strong, Freya." Merlin whispered. Then Gaius came in. When he saw Freya he knew what needed to happen.

"We need to force the babies out or they will die." Gaius explained.

"You mean that Freya is pregnant with twins?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes."

Then Freya cried out in pain. That's when Gaius realized that Freya had started going into labor. For the next 2 days Freya screamed in pain. Merlin stayed with her at all times. Finally Freya gave birth to a boy and a girl. Gaius hand Merlin the girl and hand the boy to Freya who was panting a lot.

"Imogene Rosemary Ambrosius and Luke Henry Ambrosius." Freya panted.

"I like that." Merlin answered. Then he kissed Freya on the forehead. When Gwen and Arthur came in with Regina, Regina made a blue orb of light go to Luke. Then Luke did the same and it went to Regina.

"Luke and Regina will do great things in the future and Imogene will help them with her love and courage." Merlin prophesized.

THE END.

**Imogene, Luke, and Regina will be in the story A Brother Is For Adversity pt.5. I hope you like this. 2 down. 8 to go. Regina does mean queen in Latin that's why I pick that name. I love the name Imogene. Luke was a doctor and was one of Jesus' disciples. Luke is also the name of one of the books of the bible. **


	46. Chapter 46

_**Addiction is Not the Way pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. **

When Arthur went into Merlin's room he saw a man forcing something down Merlin's throat. He grabbed his sword and put on the man's back.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Your friend is sick. I'm trying to help him." The man answered. Merlin recognized the man and tried to move away.

"Arthur, he's the one who did this to me." Merlin weakly said. That's when Arthur killed him. He got the body out of the house and then made Merlin a warm bath. When it was ready, he went over to Merlin who had been crying and had vomited.

"How do you feel? Arthur questioned.

"Weak but I think I can get up and walk." Merlin panted.

"Ok. I'll be in the main room if you need anything."

"Ok."

Arthur left the room. Merlin weakly got up and walked over to the tub. He took a bath and when he was almost finished, Arthur knocked on the door.

"Come in." Merlin groaned. Arthur came in and went over to Merlin's bed. He changed the sheet on the bed and pulled out a new pair of pants and a shirt for Merlin. Then he left. Merlin got out of the tub and got dressed. When he was finished he went out into the main room where Arthur was pouring some water. Merlin felt weak and tried to walk to the table but collapsed. Arthur ran to Merlin's side and helped him get up and walk to a chair.

"How do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Not good. I feel sick and in pain. I felt faint. AH, my head aches." Merlin whimpered. Arthur helped Merlin sit down and then he got Merlin some water. He gave Merlin the cup of water but Merlin was weak. "I can't drink the water. I feel too weak. I'm in too much pain."

"I'll help you."

So Arthur helped Merlin drink the water. When Merlin finished he tried to get up but Arthur helped him. He helped Merlin into bed. When Merlin got in bed he moaned as he felt pain in his abdomen. That's when Arthur realized that Merlin was also having tremors.

"How long have you been having tremors?" Arthur questioned sternly.

"For a while." Merlin replied painfully. Arthur sighed and went out to calm down. He was going to go outside to get some air but then Merlin screamed. He ran to him and saw that Merlin was gagging.

"Let it out, Merlin. It's ok. I'm here to help you. Now, let it out." Arthur whispered to Merlin who shook his head.

"It hurts. I'm gonna die." Merlin loudly rasped.

"No, you're not. You just need to vomit. You'll feel better afterwards."

Then Merlin sat up and vomited. He vomited a couple times and then laid back down. Then it started again.

"It's happening again. Make it stop, Arthur. Make it stop." Merlin cried.

"I can't. You must let it out." Arthur calmly said. Merlin vomited a few more times and then when it was over he felt a lot of pain. He grabbed the blankets on the bed and squeezed as he felt bile start coming up. "You'll be fine."

"It's starting again."

"Let it out, Merlin."

Then Merlin quickly sat up and vomited. Arthur hugged Merlin who was crying in fear and pain. Merlin accidently vomited on Arthur's shirt and then moved so that his head was facing the floor and vomited for the last time. When it was over, Merlin laid down and put his head on the pillows. He cried and panted in fear and pain. Merlin was so exhausted but couldn't sleep. Arthur went to work cleaning the mess that Merlin made. When Arthur was finished Gwaine came.

"Hey, I brought food for you 2. Percival will come tomorrow." Gwaine greeted as he put the food on the table and walked over to the room Merlin was in. When he went in he saw that Merlin was in bed panting and crying. Gwaine went to Merlin's side and saw that Merlin had his eyes closed. He sat in the chair next to Merlin's bed. Merlin opened his eyes and saw Gwaine.

"Didn't mean to wake you." Gwaine quietly said.

"I can't sleep even though I'm really tired." Merlin rasped.

"You look awful."

"I feel awful."

"I probable should get going. Hope you get better."

"Thanks."

Gwaine left and Arthur went into Merlin's room with some food. When he went in he helped Merlin sit up enough so that he could eat. When Merlin finished eating he wet his pants again. Arthur sighed and went to put the bowl and spoon away. When he came back in he grabbed a new pair of pants and a sheet. He kicked Merlin out of bed and told him to get changed. When he finished changing the sheets he put on of the folded blankets on. Then Merlin came back in. Merlin got into bed and closed his eyes. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's forehead and fond it hot.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47

_**A Brother is for Adversity pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. I'm still looking for prompts. Please tell me if you have one. I saw something on Facebook the other day that talked about self- harm. It talked about how self- harm is not joke and that people who do it are very hurt inside. By bullying someone you are forcing them to pull down their sleeves, put on a pair of pants and hide their skin. You are pushing them into a hole and if you don't stop that hole will turn into their grave. I have self- harmed. I am a self-harmer and I can tell that once you start cutting yourself you'll have a very hard time stopping. If you have Facebook please like the page self-harm, it has encouraged me to stop. Remember, self-harm is not a joke.  
**Merlin's eyelids were moving but he didn't wake. A couple minutes later Merlin stopped moving. Then Gaius came in.

"Gaius, Merlin moved. I was almost asleep when I felt him move his hand. I looked up and his eyelids were moving." Hunith explained.

"Hunith, Merlin couldn't have been. His body is too weak. He's in coma. He's not going to be able to survive the day." Gaius sighed sadly. Then Merlin started moving again. Gaius saw this and went to Merlin. He checked Merlin's vital signs and saw that Merlin was stronger. Then Freya came in with Luke and Imogene.

"How is he?" Freya asked tearfully.

"He'll make it. He could wake up soon." Gaius answered. Hunith took Luke from Freya and held him. Freya was holding Imogene who was crying. Imogene and Luke were 6 months. Gaius went over to Freya and Imogene. "How has she been?"

"I can't seem to calm her down. Since Merlin fell down that hole she has gotten very fussy. Sometimes she'll calm down but only to start screaming again. I don't know what's wrong."

"It could be that she senses her father and knows that he is hurt."

"I hope he wakes up soon. Maybe he can calm her down."

So for the next day Merlin would come closer and closer to waking up. One night Freya was calming Imogene down. Merlin woke up. He saw Freya holding a fussy Imogene and started sitting up.

"Let me hold her. You can try to get Luke to sleep." Merlin weakly moaned. Freya handed Imogene to Merlin and then picked Luke up who was on a blanket playing. When Merlin held Imogene, Imogene stopped screaming. Imogene started smiling at Merlin and Merlin smiled back. Then Arthur and Gwen came in with Regina.

"Hey, Merlin, how do you feel?" Arthur asked.

"Better. I still feel weak but I'm better."

Gwen put Regina on the blanket and then sat down on the floor. Regina crawled onto Gwen's lap and then crawled to Freya. She then stood up and held onto the chair leg. She grabbed Luke's hand and squeezed. Luke squeezed back and smiled. Regina smiled back.

"When did she learn to stand up?" Merlin questioned.

"A few days ago. She is getting big though. I see Imogene decided to calm down." Gwen answered.

"Yeah, she did. She is so cute."

"She's like her father. Don't worry Regina acts like her father too. The oldest most of time acts like their father."

"I know. Mother says that I act like father."

So they talked. Several minutes later Merlin fell asleep. Freya took Imogene and put her on the floor to play with Regina.

TBC


	48. Chapter 48

_**Friends Are Forever pt.5**_

_**And friends are friends forever**_

_**If the Lord's the Lord of them**_

_**And a friend will not say never**_

_**Cause the welcome will not end**_

_**Though it's hard to let you o**_

_**In the Father's hands we know**_

_**That a lifetime's not too long **_

_**To live as friends**_

_**To live as friends**_

_**Though it's hard to let you go**_

_**In the Father's hands we know**_

_**That a lifetime's not to long**_

_**To live as friends**_

_**No a lifetime's not too long**_

_**To live as friends**_

**Friends by: Michael W. Smith**

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. As I start finishing some of these stories I wanted to know which one you readers liked. So if you want review which story you like. **

Gaius treated the wounds and was very careful. Whenever Merlin made a noise Gaius shushed him. When Gaius was done Arthur gently put Merlin on the patient's cot. Gaius covered Merlin up with a few blankets and then grabbed a pillow and put it under Merlin's head. Arthur went to bed and Gaius stayed by Merlin's side. Gaius grabbed a cloth and a bowl of cold water. He took the wet cloth and put it on Merlin's very hot and sweaty forehead. Then Freya came in with a crying Imogene and Luke. Gaius grabbed Luke and tried to calm him down.

"Gaius, I've tried to calm them down but they won't stop crying." Freya cried. When she saw Merlin she gasped. She sat down on a stool and held Imogene close. She cried. "What happened?"

"He was in an avalanche. He was too close and was severely wounded. I was able to heal the worse but who knows if he'll live." Gaius sighed. He gave Luke back to Freya and found a thick blanket. He folded it in half and put it on the floor. Then he grabbed Luke who was finally asleep and put him on the blanket. Then Merlin started coughing. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. When Merlin stopped coughing he opened his eyes. He saw that Freya was crying and saw that Freya was holding a fussy Imogene.

"Let me hold her." Merlin groaned. Freya handed Imogene to Merlin who was able to calm her down quickly. Imogene looked at Merlin and tried to grab him. Merlin put his finger in her hand and she squeezed. "For someone who is almost 4 months she can sure squeeze hard. Where's Luke?"

"He's on the floor sleeping. When Imogene screams, he screams." Freya whispered. Merlin looked down at Imogene who was falling asleep. Merlin smiled sadly and kissed Imogene on the forehead. Gaius got the spare cradle for Imogene and put Imogene in the cradle when he saw that Merlin was falling asleep. For the next few days Merlin was constantly coughing. Finally the cold left Merlin's body and he was able to heal better. Merlin was very weak but was getting better. A few weeks later Merlin was able to get out of bed. Freya was helping him walk to their chambers. Merlin was panting and had to rest a lot. It took a few minutes to get there but Merlin had to be very careful. When they got to their chambers Freya helped Merlin into bed. Merlin feel asleep quickly. Each day Freya would help Merlin walk around. Each day Merlin got better. Finally Merlin was able to get up and walk without help. Freya was in the lower town getting some things and left Merlin alone to watch the kids. Imogene and Luke were on the floor on a big thick blanket Merlin and Freya let the play on. The blanket was against the wall and there were a couple pillows against the wall so that Luke and Imogene wouldn't get hurt. Luke was on his stomach pushing a toy to Imogene. Merlin smiled as Imogene grabbed the ball and pushed it back. Merlin went over, sat down and picked Imogene up. He put her on his left thigh and put Luke on the other. He sat with his back against the wall. Then Freya came in. She saw that Merlin was playing with Luke and Imogene. She put the stuff that she got on the table and then went over and sat down on the blanket. Imogene was trying to crawl off of Merlin's lap. Merlin smiled at Freya and then looked at Luke who was asleep. Freya grabbed Luke and put him in his cradle. Merlin put Imogene down on the floor and she sat up against the pillows. Freya and Merlin watched Imogene play with the ball.

"You didn't do any magic with them did you?" Freya asked.

"No." Merlin lied. The Imogene used her magic and made the ball fly.

"Lier."

"She did that on her own."

"Yeah, sure she did."

"Ok maybe I taught them one spell."

Freya sighed and kissed Merlin on the cheek and then went to put the new clothes away.

THE END

**Hope you liked this story. 3 down. 7 to go. **


	49. Chapter 49

_**The Good Samaritan pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. **

James went to Camelot and got Arthur.

"Sire, a few days ago, I found your servant half dead on the side of a road. I took care of him but when I was at a meeting someone stabbed him. He is dying. Daegal is with him." James explained.

"Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Mordred let's go. Percival, get Gaius and tell him what happened." Arthur answered. So they did as they were told. Within a few hours they left.

Meanwhile, Daegal was taking care of a sick and injured Merlin. Merlin drifted in and out of consciousness. Merlin was very weak. Daegal was tending to Merlin's fever when Merlin woke up.

"What happened?" Merlin asked weakly.

"Don't talk. You're injured and sick. Your wounds are infected. Even the stab wound. You must rest. You must have caught an illness when you were in Ealdor. When you were unconscious you would cough a lot. You also have a few rashes." Daegal whispered.

"There was a sickness in Ealdor. Mother was worried that I had it before I left. She also feared that I had a heat exhaustion."

"You'll be fine. Just rest."

"Can I have some water?"

Daegal grabbed a cup of water and helped Merlin drink a bit. When Merlin finished he tried to sleep. Then someone barged into the room. It was Arthur. When he saw Merlin he gasped. Merlin was very pale. His eyes were red and he looked tired. Then Gaius came in. He saw Merlin and went to his side. He started looking at Merlin's wounds.

"I need everyone to leave the room. I need peace and quiet or he may die. I have to operate." Gaius explained. So everyone left. Gaius used magic and healed the internal bleeding. Merlin looked at him through half opened eyes. "I need you to sleep, Merlin."

"Can't"

Gaius grabbed a sleeping draft and helped Merlin drink it. When Merlin was asleep, Gaius went to work cleaned and bandaging Merlin's wounds. He put salve on the wounds to help them heal and to get rid of the infection. They he treated Merlin's sickness. When he finished he went out.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He should be fine but it will take time. We may have to wait a few days before taking him back to Camelot. You may see him." Gaius answered. So they all went in. Merlin started to wake up. When he saw Gaius he tried to sit up.

"What happened?" Merlin questioned.

"You were injured. I had to treat you." Gaius replied. Merlin lied back and then started scratching his arm. Gaius grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled it away from Merlin's arm. "Don't scratch. You'll only make it worse. How do you feel?"

"Weak, tired, hot, and downright horrible."

Gaius let go of Merlin's hand and Merlin went back to scratching it.

"Merlin stop that."

"It itches."

Then Gaius put some salve on the rash.

"You are lucky that James found you and helped you." Gaius sighed.

"Like the good Samaritan. He helped me even though he was a noble." Merlin answered.

"You are right, Merlin."

For the next few days Merlin stayed in bed resting. On the 4th day they went back to Camelot. For the next week Merlin rested. After a week Merlin was able to get up and walk. A few days later Merlin was able to go back to work but had to be careful.

THE END

**4 down. 6 to go. Hope you liked this story. I have 2 stories that I want to write but I don't know which one to write. 1.) One is where Merlin is in the crystal cave in The Diamond of The Day and Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, Hunith, and the knights are teleported to the crystal cave. Merlin killed Morgana and Mordred in the cave in front of Arthur. Balinor comes back to live and they all watch and learn about Merlin's past and all he's done. 2.) The other is where Merlin has to kids and he brings them to Camelot to live there. Freya is pregnant with their third child and Gwen is pregnant with her and Arthur's first child. Imogene can see ghost and she helps them pass on into the other world. When she touches someone she can show them what she sees. Luke can show others his past by touching them. He can read minds. It's around the episode The Death Song of Uther Pendragon. Please review. All you have to do is put 1 or 2.**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Life is Hard pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. You have until I finish all 10 of these stories to vote. The vote is 1 to 0. You can look on the last chapter or on my profile to find which stories. You only have about a week to vote. When you go on profile you will see that 2 stories have numbers, those are the 2 you can vote for. 1 is called Magic. It is an AU for The Diamond of the Day. The second is Family. It is an AU for The Death Song of Uther Pendragon.**

For the next few minutes Merlin vomited in a bucket that Gaius got. When it was over, Merlin was weak and tired. Arthur helped Merlin drink some water. Merlin grabbed the cup but Arthur stopped him and pulled the cup away. Merlin moaned.

"Wait a bit. We don't need you vomiting again." Arthur calmly said. Merlin nodded. Gaius finished treating Merlin's head injury. "How bad?"

"Merlin has a minor concussion." Gaius sighed.

"Will he be ok?"

"He should be fine but he needs time and rest."

When Merlin was cool down enough to be taken out of the tub, Merlin had just fallen asleep. They took him out of the tub and put him in bed. Gaius and Arthur put Merlin's pants on Merlin so that only his torso was bare. Gaius took a wet cloth and put it on Merlin's torso. For the next couple days they carefully watched over Merlin. Merlin drifted in and out of consciousness. It was noon when Merlin woke up. He was weak but better than before.

"Merlin, how do you feel?" Gaius asked.

"Weak, tired, and hot. I feel better but I still don't feel good." Merlin weakly answered. "Can I have some water?"

"Sure."

Gaius got a cup of water and helped Merlin sit up enough to drink it. When Merlin finished he sat up against the wall and watched Gaius put the cup down.

"Do you want to try to eat something?" Gaius questioned.

"I'll try." Merlin replied. So Gaius went out and got something for Merlin to eat. When he went back in he gave Merlin the bowl and watched him eat. He made sure that Merlin was eating slowly. When Merlin finished eating he went to sleep. For the next week, Merlin had to take an easy. Finally Merlin was able to go back to work.

THE END

**5 down. 5 to go. I have 5 more stories to finish so you guys have very little time to vote.**


	51. Chapter 51

_**When I AM Afraid pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. The vote is 2 to 1. I know this chapter is early but tonight I'm going to a baseball game. Hope you like this story.**

Gaius held Arthur back as Merlin convulsed. Merlin vomited on the bed. When it was over Merlin was unconscious. Gaius went to Merlin's side and checked him over.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's worse. He's strong. We must watch him carefully." Gaius explained. So Arthur sat down on the stool next to Merlin and watched over Merlin. He grabbed a towel and wiped the vomit off the bed. Merlin was very weak and was gasping for air. Then Daegal woke up. When Daegal saw Merlin he tied to get up. Arthur saw it and pushed Daegal back onto the bed.

"Daegal, you need to rest." Arthur ordered.

"What about Merlin? How's he?" Daegal questioned.

"He's worse but he'll been fine. You need to rest."

"Ok."

Then Merlin woke up. He started coughing a lot. When the coughing fit was over Merlin looked at Arthur and Daegal.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Daegal asked weakly.

"Horrible. I feel worse. I can't breathe very well." Merlin moaned. Then Gaius came over. He put his hand on Merlin's head. Merlin's head was on fire.

"Your fever is dangerously high. You have rashes on your torso and arms." Gaius sighed. Merlin looked at Gaius and watched Gaius grab a wet cloth and put it on his forehead. When Gaius put the cloth on Merlin's forehead, Merlin moved away. "Merlin, I need to lower the fever before it kills you." Merlin stopped pulling away and let Gaius put the cloth on his forehead. Then Merlin started shivering. "What is it, Merlin?"

"It's so cold in here." Merlin moaned.  
"You have a very high fever though."

"It's too cold."

"Do you want a blanket?"

"I want 3 thick blankets."

"I'll see what I can do."

So Arthur and Gaius moved away from Merlin and talked.

"What going on with him?" Arthur asked softly.

"In the other patients they would be like that and then after about 5 hours they went into a coma and then would die. When he starts being in a lot of pain that's when we will know that he is about to enter a coma." Gaius explained sadly.

"How long does he have?"

"About a day but he's strong."

So Gaius got Merlin 2 blankets. Merlin was very cold. When Gaius put the blankets on Merlin, he tucked Merlin in tightly. He put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin started to relax. Then Merlin started gasping in pain and then he felt a lot of pain. Gaius and Arthur looked at each other and sighed.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52

_**Freezing pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. You only have a few days to vote.**

Gaius carefully fixed Merlin's liver. When he finished he went to work treating the rest of Merlin's injuries. When they finished they covered Merlin up.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He might die. You should get some rest. I'll tell you when there are any changes." Gaius answered.

"Ok."

SO Arthur left. Gaius sat down next to Merlin and watched over him. Gaius had almost fallen asleep when Merlin started coughing. Gaius helped Merlin calm down and stop coughing. When Merlin stopped coughing he weakly looked at Gaius. When he was finally able to focus on Gaius he smiled. Gaius smiled back at Merlin.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gaius questioned softly.

"Not so good. I feel weak and sick." Merlin moaned.

"Do you want anything?"

"Some water and a few more thick blankets."

"Ok."

SO Gaius got Merlin a cup of water and a few blankets. He helped Merlin sit up enough to drink the water. When Merlin finished Gaius helped him lie down. Then he covered Merlin up with the few thick blankets that he found. When he finished Merlin was almost asleep. He put his hand on Merlin's forehead and found it hot. He sighed and looked at Merlin's face. Merlin looked confused.

"What's going on?" Merlin weakly whimpered.

"You're very sick. You have pneumonia. You have to fight it. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake." Gaius whispered. Merlin nodded and fell asleep. Gaius kept his promise and stayed with Merlin. Gaius had fallen asleep when Arthur came in.

"Gaius, how is he?" Arthur quietly greeted.

"He woke up last night. He has pneumonia. I've been watching him almost all night. When he woke up he was better but was still weak." Gaius explained. Then Merlin started thrashing and whimpering. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's forehead and shushed him. "Hush, Merlin. You must sleep." Merlin gasped and started to calm down. When he was relaxed Gaius sighed. "He's worse."

"Will he make it?"

"He's strong. I'm sure he can make it."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53

_**Equals pt.5**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin slept for several hours. It was dawn when Arthur came back. Merlin had started to wake up. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin opened his eyes. When he saw Arthur he tried to sit up. Arthur pressed Merlin's shoulder and Merlin stopped struggling.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I came to see how you are. Do you remember anything from any of the incidents?" Arthur replied.

"Only that it was dark. I could barely see."

"You'll be ok."

"I hope so."

Then Merlin started gasping.

"What is it?" Arthur questioned. Merlin got worse and then screamed as the pain got worse. Then Gaius came in. He went to Merlin's side and pulled him into a hug. Merlin didn't stop screaming. Gaius pointed to a vial that was on the table and told Arthur to get it. Arthur did. Gaius took it from Arthur and managed to pour it down Merlin's throat. Merlin stopped screaming and started to breath heavily. Merlin saw Gaius and started crying. Gaius hugged Merlin tightly and shushed Merlin. Merlin cried for several minutes and then stopped. Gaius helped him lie down again.

"How do you feel, Merlin?" Gaius whispered gently to Merlin.

"Not good. I feel weaker." Merlin rasped. Gaius checked Merlin and found that Merlin had a fever. He checked all of Merlin's wounds. He saw that the deep stab wound on Merlin's thigh was causing it. He got up and got some herbs and potions. He grabbed a wet cloth and put it on Merlin's head. Gaius started treating the wound. As he poured something to help kill the infection, Merlin gasping and winced in pain. Gaius held Merlin's hand till the pain passed. It took a while for Gaius to clean, stitch, and bandage the wound. When he finished Merlin was panting from the pain. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin looked up at him.

"I hope you get better, Merlin." Arthur kindly said. Merlin nodded. Arthur left. Merlin fell back to sleep a few minutes later. An hour later Merlin woke up screaming.

TBC

**Remember you only have a few days to vote. If you do not know what I am talking about, go to my profile and find were it says stories that I would like to do. Number 1 and 2 are the ones you can vote for. The vote is 2 to1. You have until I finish this story.**


	54. Chapter 54

_**Addiction is not the way pt.6**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Arthur grabbed a wet cloth and bowl of water. He put the cloth on Merlin's forehead and watched over him. For the next few days Merlin was weak and worse. He hadn't slept in a while. Merlin tried to get up every once in a while but got too tired. Merlin was trying to sit up one night when Arthur came in. Arthur went to Merlin and pushed him back down.

"Don't get up. You are too weak. You can barely even keep your eyes opened and you're barely breathing." Arthur sternly said. Merlin nodded weakly and laid back down. Merlin vomited on himself and Arthur helped him sit up and let it out. Arthur moved the blankets out of the way and Merlin vomited on himself. When Merlin was finished he fell back to sleep. The next morning Gwen came with Hunith who wanted to visit Merlin. Gwen and Arthur talked and Hunith went to see Merlin. When she went into Merlin's room she saw that Merlin was very weak. He was very pale and had dark circles under his eyes. His breathing was slow and he was gasping for air. His eyes were closed. He has layers of sweat covering his face. Hunith sat down in the chair next to Merlin. Merlin weakly opened his eyes and tried to smiled at his mother. Hunith put her hand on Merlin's cheek and rubbed.

"How do you feel?" Hunith asked.

"Very weak. I want to sleep but I can't." Merlin moaned.

"You'll get better soon. I wanted to come see you. I went to Camelot and Gwen and Gaius told me what happened. Please don't do this again. I don't want you to die."

"It wasn't really all my fault. It hurts so much. I don't want to get addicted to anything like this. Are you going to stay with me till I get better?"

"Yes, I will. Gaius said that it would help you recover and fight."

"Ok."

"Get some rest."

Merlin nodded and tried to fall asleep. Gwen spent several hours with Arthur before going back to Camelot. Hunith stayed by Merlin's side and watched over him. That night Merlin sat up with a start. Hunith looked at him and saw that he was weak.

"What is it, Merlin?" Hunith questioned. Merlin didn't answer. Merlin pushed his blankets off and grabbed a nearby bucket. Merlin vomited in the bucket Hunith grabbed his arm and was shushing him. For several minutes Merlin vomited and prayed. When it was over he was praying out loud.

"Oh, God, please help me. I need help. It hurts so much." Merlin prayed tearfully. Hunith did what she could to calm him down. For the next week Merlin started to recover. Merlin still wasn't able to eat or sleep and was very sick. He was too close to death from malnourishment. One day Hunith was trying to get Merlin to eat some broth.

"Come on, Merlin. You must eat." Hunith cried. That's when Merlin gasped.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55

_**A Brother is For Adversity pt.6**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Remember you only have a few days to decide which story I should do. The vote is 2 to 1. **

For the next week Merlin began to recover. It was a slow recovery but still Merlin recovered. When Merlin was awake he spent time with Imogene. One day Merlin watched Imogene play with a few toys. Imogene started to crawl over to Merlin. He smiled and picked her up. He kissed Imogene on the forehead and held her. Then Freya came in with Luke.

"These 2 are growing too quickly. Seven months old." Merlin sighed.

"I know. Luke started to stand up. He only stood up for a few seconds but he was so cute." Freya answered. Freya put Luke on the bed and Luke crawled over to Imogene and Merlin.

"Gaius said that I can go home today but I'm still very weak. I'll need your help."

"Ok."

When Gaius came in he watched Imogene and Luke while Freya helped Merlin to their chambers. Merlin was panting a lot. Freya encouraged Merlin and helped walk.

"Almost there. Keep walking." Freya encouraged quietly. "Try to control your breathing."

Merlin tried to control his breathing but couldn't. When they finally got their chambers Freya helped Merlin into bed. Hen Merlin got in bed he fell asleep quickly. Freya went back and got Luke and Imogene. For the next couple days Merlin was careful. One day when Freya was at a meeting, Merlin was watching Luke and Imogene. Imogene saw something and when she touched Merlin's hands he saw it too. Imogene was seeing spirits. They were all over the place. They looked lost and some were angry. Merlin looked at Imogene and saw that she was crying. Luke must have seen it because he was screaming. Merlin held both of them and calmed them down. For several minutes Merlin calmed them down. They fell asleep by the time Freya came home. Freya had a furious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Merlin questioned.

"Some of the lords and ladies of the court. Gwen and I were saying how the children that are born into noble families get educated but not the peasants. Gwen and I said that all children should be educated. Hunith was there and she agreed. Some of the nobles were very rude about it. I told them that you and Gaius agreed with me and Gwen. Luckily some others agreed, like Geoffrey of Monmouth. Arthur asked what we were suggesting. Gwen and I said that we can start a school for all children. Arthur agreed but now the nobles are getting furious. Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, and Geoffrey talked and they asked me to teach and I accepted. When one of the ladies of the court found out she spit in my face and was very rude. Some of these people care only for themselves." Freya explained.

"Well at least you get to do something other than stay here doing nothing. When I'm up and about I'll help you."

"Ok. Looks like 2 little ones fell asleep."

"Yep. They did."

Freya grabbed Imogene and put her in bed and then put Luke in bed. So for the next week Merlin recovered. When Merlin was able to get up and walk without getting exhausted they went to the new classroom and got prepared. The next day several peasant kids and noble kids came in. Gwen watched Freya teach. Hunith was there too. By the time school was over Gwen and Hunith knew that Freya was a very good teacher. The next day Hunith left. All the children in the lower town and in the palace went to school and loved it.

THE END

**6 down. 4 to go. Hope you like this story.**


	56. Chapter 56

_**When I am Afraid pt.6**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Gaius went to Merlin's side and held Merlin's hand. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and encouraged Merlin. When the pain passed Merlin went into a coma. Gaius had tears in his eyes. Gaius got up and tried find a cure. After an hour Arthur went to Gaius and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I must find a cure. Merlin can't die. He's too young." Gaius explained tearfully.

"I know. That's why I'm asking you to use magic to cure the illness. I know what you're thinking but I can't let Merlin die. He's touched the hearts of many people." Arthur answered sadly. When Gaius heard this he went to Merlin and used to heal him. When he did Merlin gasped and woke up. When Merlin saw Arthur and Gaius he smiled. Gaius checked Merlin over and smiled at Merlin.

"He'll be fine, Sire. It'll take some time but he'll live. Right now he needs rest so that the magic can do its work." Gaius happily said.

"Wait, what magic? What happened?" Merlin asked weakly.

"Arthur will explain. I need to go cure everyone else."

So Gaius left. Arthur sat down on the bed next to Merlin.

"Merlin,you were in a coma. I asked Gaius to use magic. I didn't want you to die. You touched the hearts of many." Arthur explained.

"Thank you. Can I have some water?" Merlin answered.

"Sure."

Arthur got Merlin a cup of water and helped Merlin drink it. For the next week people started recovering. The sickness started to slowly leave their systems. One day when Merlin was resting Daegal came over.

"Merlin, why do people bully me when you are not around?" Daegal asked.

"They know that I don't like it. They do it when I'm not around because they are foolish. Arthur will stop them." Merlin sighed.

"I know that God loves me but why do other people hate me?"

"We humans are sinners. We are not like God. God is perfect and is our father. Just remember that God loves them and is protecting you. If you ask God for help he will help you."

"I know that. Thanks for helping me since I came to Camelot."

"Your welcome. Now go get some sleep. If you want Gaius to allow us to be able to go back to work then we must rest."

"Ok." Daegal went back to bed and both boys got some sleep. A few days later Merlin and Daegal were allowed to work. Everyone was happy.

THE END

**7 down. 3 to go. Hope you liked this.**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Freezing pt.6**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Arthur left. For the next few days Merlin was very sick and weak. He was coughing a lot. Finally the sickness left Merlin's body. For the next week Merlin was very weak and was asleep most of the time. When he was awake he was barely able to move or talk. He wouldn't eat anything. He drank a little bit of water. One day Gaius was looking at Merlin's wounds. Merlin was asleep. When Gaius was bandaging one of the wounds Merlin began to wake up. Merlin looked at Gaius and tried to sit up. Gaius helped him. When Merlin was sitting against some pillows he tried to reach a cup of water.

"Let me." Gaius said. He put Merlin's hand down on the bed and got the cup of water. He gave the cup to Merlin and Merlin slowly drank the water. When Merlin finished he gave Gaius the cup back. "How do you feel?"

"Tired and weak. Can I have something to eat?" Merlin answered.

"Sure."

So Gaius got a warm bowl of stew for Merlin. He helped Merlin slowly eat. It took a while for Merlin to finish eating. When Merlin finished eating he went to sleep. This happened for the next few days. Each day Merlin got stronger. 2 weeks after Merlin recovered from pneumonia he was able to stay awake longer. One day Merlin was sitting at the table eating when Gwaine came in. He sat down next to Merlin.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Gwaine questioned.

"Better. I still feel weak but better. Gaius said that I can go back to work in a few weeks if I continue to rest." Merlin replied happily.

"Good. I miss dragging you to the tavern."

"Please don't tell me you got drunk since my accident."

"I didn't."

"Good."

Gwaine patted Merlin on the back and left. For the next few weeks Merlin would rest and was careful. Finally he was allowed to go back to work. Everything slowly went back to normal. Merlin and Arthur annoyed each other day in and day out.

THE END

**8 down. 2 to go.**


	58. Chapter 58

_**Equals pt.6**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Merlin had layers of sweat on his face. The blankets that covered him were started to cause him to stop breathing because they were very tight. Gaius went to Merlin' side and grabbed Merlin's shoulders and pulled Merlin into an embrace. Merlin thrashed on the bed and in Gaius' arms. For several minutes Gaius tried to calm Merlin down but had no luck. Merlin dug his fingernails into his hands and was hitting anything he could hit. Then Merlin screamed as loud as he could causing all the windows in the room to break. Finally Merlin stopped screaming because his throat was raw. He started coughing and opened his eyes. He looked up at Gaius and then groaned.

"What is it, my boy?" Gaius asked.

"My hands hurt and I feel faint and weak." Merlin panted.

"Let me see your hands."

Merlin opened his hands so that Gaius could see the cuts. Gaius got what he needed. He put Merlin's hands in a bowl of soap and warm water. Merlin hissed in pain.

"It stings." Merlin hissed.

"I know. It'll get better." Gaius answered. When Gaius finished he bandaged Merlin's hands. When Gaius finished he helped Merlin lie back down and go to sleep. For the next few weeks Merlin recovered but still had nightmares. One night he was sleeping when he had a nightmare. He started screaming causing Gaius to wake up and run to him. He saw Merlin thrashing on the bed and knew what to do. He grabbed some lavender and put it in a bowl near the open window and let the wind blow the scent into the room. Gaius grabbed a bowl of warm water and soap. He then grabbed some bandages. When he went back in he sat next to Merlin. After several minutes Merlin sat up in bed and shouted. Gaius grabbed Merlin's shoulders and shushed Merlin. Finally Merlin calmed down and looked at Gaius. "Let me see your hands." Merlin put his hands in Gaius' hands. Gaius put them in the bowl of warm water and washed the cuts. Merlin looked at Gaius and cried. "It's ok, my boy. I know you're scared. Try to relax and breathe." Merlin breathed deeply and tried to relax. When Gaius finished bandaging Merlin's hands Merlin got up and went to the closest bucket and vomited. Gaius went to Merlin and kneeled next to Merlin and put a hand on Merlin' shoulder. When Merlin finished he leaned on Gaius. Merlin panted weakly. Gaius put a hand on Merlin's forehead but Merlin didn't have a fever. He helped Merlin get into bed and then he watched Merlin sleep. Eventually Merlin's nightmares stopped.

THE END

**9 down. 1 to go.**


	59. Chapter 59

_**Addiction is Not the Way pt.7**_

**Hello, hope you are having a good day. Today is the last day to vote. The vote is 2 to 1. You can go back to one of the precious stories to find out or go to my profile. **

Hunith grabbed Merlin's hand and Merlin squeezed it.

"How do you feel?" Hunith asked.

"I'm fine. My chest hurts." Merlin answered.

"It'll get better if you just eat."

"I can't."

"You must."

"I'll try."

Hunith helped Merlin eat. For the next week Merlin got better. By the end of the week Merlin was able to eat and drink normally. When Merlin was recovered Arthur and Merlin went back to Camelot and Hunith went to Camelot. Merlin was emotionally upset about himself. Gaius was helping him but it didn't work. One night Merlin was crying in his room when Gaius came in. Gaius hugged Merlin close.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to get addicted. Just try to relax." Gaius calmly said.

"It's my fault. I should have known better. I should have fought. I was a fool." Merlin cried.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to. You were enchanted. Stop trying to feel guilty."

Merlin cried in Gaius' shoulder. Finally Merlin stopped feeling guilty.

THE END

**10 down. 0 to go. Hope you liked this story. **


End file.
